50 Songs for 50 Moments
by nowheretorun
Summary: Lilly and Joe share their best fifty moments with a song for each one. LOE/JOLLY, tiny hints of Niley at some point.
1. Bigger Than Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

_We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than us!_

_**xxx**_

"You can't catch me even if you tried Lillian!" Eleven year old, Joseph yelled at his best friend, Lillian.

He was sprinting down the beach coastline with Lilly right behind his trail.

They did this everyday. Meet up on the beach around 5:00 P.M., they would chase each other, until one of their legs give out.

"That's not fair Joe!" Lilly retorted at him, stopping to catch her breath. She took slow heaves of air into her mouth. "You got a head start, that's what is called cheating, Joseph Adam Jonas!" She replied putting her hands on her hips.

Joe finally turned around. "Well, life isn't fair."

He ran back up the beach, having the sand in between his bare toes, while stopping right in front of her.

They were both around the height of a good 5'0", an average height for their age.

"Joey, sometimes you should go easier on a girl, we can't run as fast as boys." Lilly said proving her point to Joe.

She put a strand of her shoulder length golden blond hair behind her ear, while brushing the sand off of her bright orange tank top.

She wiggled her toes with her bright pink nail polish around in the sand. She looked up at Joe. He stared back at her.

Joe was memorized by her features, like he always was. His stomach would grow butterflies, as he kept his eyes locked on her pool of blue eyes.

Joe slowly leaned in, hoping to catch her lips with his.

Lilly knew what he was trying to do. She couldn't help put blush when she saw his puckered lips, inching towards hers. His eyes were closed and his brown hair was in his face.

Joe's lips were about an inch away when Lilly suddenly turned her head to the side, causing Joe's lips collide with her rosy pink cheek instead. He opened his eyes when he realized he wasn't kissing Lilly. His cheeks instantly turned bright red after that. He thought he was going to get his first kiss with the girl that made his heart melt.

Lilly slowly leaned in, and Joe noticed this. He put his head in too. In just a nano second, their lips crashed onto each other.

They pulled away after about six seconds. Both opening their eyes.

Lilly pointed towards the direction to her house, "I be-better g-g-get go-o-ing, it's umm, gett-ting laa-te." She stumbled with words. She quickly waved to Joe and ran up the hill with a smile on her face.

She couldn't wait to tell her older sister she got her first kiss.

While, Joe walked the opposite direction with a grin on his face, finally having the best day of his entire life.

_**xxx**_

_It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love!)  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than us._

**Couple: Loe, hint of Niley maybe. **


	2. Love Like This

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

_We go back so far,  
Swinging in your back yard,  
All the things that we used to do.  
We were cool back in high school,  
Ooh, I really liked you,  
Must have been your attitude._

_xxxxx_

Lilly Truscott was laying home on her bed staring out the window. It was a beautiful day, yet she was cooped up in her room.

Why? You may ask.

Lilly had gotten grounded for almost breaking the television in the living room. Almost. So now, she was sitting on the bed, hoping that she could magically become un-grounded so that she could skateboard, go to the beach, or better yet, see her boyfriend.

But no. That wasn't any of her options.

She groaned loudly in frustration.

Lilly was supposed to meet her boyfriend, Joe at Rico's Surf Shop, ten minutes ago. He was going to think she stood him up.

Life sucked.

She banged her head on the soft pillow, hoping somehow that it would lead to a secret path out of the house. Like that would happen.

All of the sudden out of nowhere, she heard her window vibrating. Lilly raised an eyebrow at the sight of rocks being thrown at her bedroom window. Rocks? Seriously, that was so overrated.

She walked to the window in a baby blue tank top, with her white bra straps hanging loosely on her shoulders, with a white PJ bottoms, with frogs all over them. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her bangs were plastered to her forehead.

She held her teddy bear, Mr. Zip, closely to her chest, embracing it. She slowly opened the window, and popped her head out to be hit by a very tiny rock.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain as she rubbed the spot the jagged rock had hit her forehead.

"Watch where your thr-Joe?" She asked looking at the figure who had a bucket of rocks right beside his leg. "Hey Lilly." He said waving to her.

She stared at him, "Rocks? That was the best you could think of?" She asked sitting on the window's frame looking down at him. She tilted her head head to the side.

He shrugged, "Unless you wanted pickles, I suggest you should be happy with that choice." He told her sarcastically. She giggled shortly.

"So why didn't you show up? Grounded again?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest tapping his foot impatiently.

She scoffed. "No." He cocked his eyebrow up. "Okay fine. I got grounded." Lilly huffed out holding Mr. Zip tighter.

"Throw down the ladder for me?" He asked giving her the puppy dog look, the look she couldn't resist. "Sure," she said smiling.

She grabbed the rope ladder and threw it down so it landed like, three inches off the ground. Joe climbed up it, and hopped into her room gracefully. She pulled the ladder back up.

"And Joseph Jonas sticks the landing!" He shouted putting his arms in the air. "The crowd goes wild!" He looked at Lilly who just stood there.

"I said, the crowd goes wild!" He announced again as Lilly sighed. She made a little "Woo" noise and kissed him on the lips. He pulled her into the kiss deeper by placing his arms around her waist, as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Lilly! Lilly come on downstairs!" Lilly's mom, Heather shouted to her daughter. Lilly groaned and pulled back.

"I gotta go. See you tommorrow?" She asked letting go of him.

He smirked, "As always." He said grabbing the ladder and threw it out the window. He climbed out the window and down the rope ladder.

When he got to the bottom, he winked at her before sprinting off. She giggled and pulled the ladder back into the room and placed it on her bed. She stared at the posters on her wall.

They were of her rockstar boyfriend, Joe Jonas. She laughed slightly.

"You have no idea what you do to me," She whispered touching the picture of her boyfriend.

_xxxxx_

_You're the only one that knows me,  
Love it when you hold me,  
Never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
Now I'll never be lonely,  
Look at what you've shown me,  
Never find a love like this_


	3. HeroHeroine

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

_xxxxx_

"Stupid cell phone." Joe grunted holding his brand new cell phone in the palm of his hand. He hit it against the table hoping it would break so he could get a refund. Didn't work.

"Damn it." He said shaking it up and down madly. "Why won't you break?" He asked it. He slapped his hand on his forehead.

I know what you're thinking. Why was Joseph Adam Jonas trying to break his phone? Well, he can't do anything. He can't even figure out how to turn it on.

Smart, very smart.

"Gosh, darn it!" He pressed random buttons on the key pad hoping that it would turn on. He slouched on the sofa in his living room. He turned on the TV, hoping it would get his mind off the phone he just bought.

"Get our new Hallo Phone, with as man-" He turned the television off. It was the commerical for the phone that he had on the table.

The commerical made him want to get one, and it was a rip off. Joe fell backwards on the couch and just layed there, staring at the phone.

"I hate you." He said while narrowing his eyes at the phone. "I'm gonna get you." He said pointing angrily at the phone.

"Who are you gonna get?" His girlfriend of three months asked behind him.

"AH!" Joe screamed as he jumped up from sudden shock. He turned to see Lilly standing looking at him.

"Who are you gonna get?" She repeated again, wondering, and waiting for a response.

"This darn phone," He accused, poking it. "I can't figure out how to turn it on! I need a refund!" Joe grumbled with digust in his voice.

Lilly raised an eyebrow and grabbed the phone.

"Have you ever tried pressing and holding the 'On' button?" She asked, pressing and holding the on button. The screen lit up.

"Ooh..." Joe exclaimed grabbing his phone. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "No problem. I am just a genius."

Joe smirked, "You're my hero, you know that?"

She giggled, "Thank you my heroine."

_xxxxx_

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_


	4. How It Feels

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

_Just like it's snowing in the summertime  
Something's different and I can't explain it  
It's like I'm breathing in sunshine  
It's taken over and I can't contain it_

_xxxxx_

Lilly giggled sliently as she stared into the deep chocolate brown eyes she adored.

She was at a restaurant with her family and the Jonas', whom she had known her whole entire life. They were eating dinner and having a nice chat. Lilly was sitting across from Joe, here boyfriend of the moment.

She heard some giggling behind her. Lilly turned around to see some girls around the age of 17 standing there giggling like maniacs while staring at Joe.

Lilly just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her raspberry iced tea that she ordered.

Even though she was the girlfriend of Joe Jonas, the hottie that most girls would kill to meet, she still wasn't used to this whole laughing thing.

Lilly saw how those girls were dressed. Short mini jean skirts, bright colored top with patterns on them, and high heels with took much make-up. She looked down at what she was wearing.

She was wearing sliver t-shirt that had big red letters on it that said "Be Yourself", she had on a red and black plaid that went a little above her knees with white knee length leggings underneath them, she also had on orange converse.

Was that the way Joe wanted her to dress?

She spun the spaghetti's noodles around her fork as she popped the food into her mouth.

Joe tapped Lilly's shoulder from over the table. She looked up at him.

"Hey," Joe asked, "Can I talk to you?" Lilly nodded. She wiped her lips with the napkin and put in back on the table. She got up and followed Joe.

Once they got over by the bathrooms, Joe pulled Lilly aside.

"Are you okay? You sorta, you know, different." Joe said looking directly into her eyes. Lilly looked down at her converse.

She was about to say something when two little girls around the age of seven came over by them.

"Are you Joe Jonas?" One of the girls asked. Joe nodded slowly.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The other one asked. Joe looked at Lilly. Lilly nodded, as Joe took a picture with the girls.

"Thank you!" They shouted as they ran off. Joe looked at Lilly, "Continue."

"Well, I saw those girls staring at you, and they dressed like, you know." Joe nodded as she continued, "Well, I wondered if you wanted me to dress like that?" She asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Lilly," Joe put his hand in hers, "I started dating you, cause' I like you, for you. You are so different, unique, fun, crazy, so amazing. I want to be with the real Lilly, not some fake plastic girl."

Lilly smiled as she kissed him softly. Joe grinned into the kiss.

Soon, Lilly pulled apart.

"I think we should get back now, the food is probably getting cold." She said. Joe wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back, hand in hand.

_xxxxx_

_That's how it feels to be with you  
It's like I'm finally alive  
That's how it feels to be with you_


	5. Story of a Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

_And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

xxxxx

"Mommy! I look ugly!" The nine year old, known as Lilly Truscott shouted at her mother while looking at her reflection in the mirrror.

"Hunny, you look fine, and so adorable." Her mother reassured her. She placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

It was picture day at Lilly's elementary school and Lilly thought she looked hideous. No girl wanted to be put in a light pink dress with sunflowers on it. That was just pure torture.

But, curly hair that was way too curled. Not that is almost suicide.

"You're just saying that cause' you're my mommy. And I want to look pretty not adorable." She said frowing.

"Don't worry. You look perfect." Her mother reassured her once again. Lilly sighed. If only she could believe that.

xxxx

Once Lilly got to school, she ran inside as quickly as possible, hoping no one saw her and her dress. Boy, was she way, way off.

"Look!" Amber, the most prettiest girl yelled. "Lilly is wearing a dress, with sunflowers on it! And look at her hair, did you want to be Goldy Locks!" She screeched throughout the whole entire school.

Lilly was on the verge of tears. Lilly ran into the Janitor's closet down the hallway and to the left, hoping no one would find her there.

She sat there, hugging her knees to her chest, hoping one way or another she could get away from this school as soon as possible. Unfortunely, that was only in her dreams.

Knock, Knock.

Lilly looked up at the door and watched it slowly creak open. What she saw was the person she needed to see right now, her best friend, Joe.

"Hey Lilly. I heard Amber bullying you out there. That wasn't very nice, so I came to make sure you were okay." Joe said sitting on the floor right next to her. Lilly always enjoyed his company.

"Thanks Joe. At least one person is nice at this school." She said looking up at him. He pulled her into a big huge bear hug.

"Oh, and by the way Lilly," He said before standing up. "I think you look beautiful." He grinned and ran off.

Lilly smiled. "Thank you Joe, thank you." She whispered softly.

About three hours later, Lilly had her picture taken, and it wasn't a pretty picture, but it sure wasn't ugly.

Her braces were glowing, showing off her bright smile and her pretty light pink dress with sunflowers on it. Maybe her mother had better taste in clothes than she thought.

xxxxx

_This is the story of a girl  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_


	6. Check Yes Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

**Couple: Loe, hint of Niley maybe. **

**xxx**

**Emma**

_Check Yes Juliet,  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk,  
I won't go until you come outside.  
Check Yes Juliet,  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window,  
Cause' there's no turning back for us tonight._

_xxxxx_

Joe was staring out the window on the tour bus he was currently riding in. He wasn't depressed, but he was certainly wasn't a cheerful person at the moment.

Joe's birthday was tommorrow and he wasn't going to be able to spend it with his girlfriend, Lilly. She was the reason he was still living.

Lilly and Joe had been going out for a year, three months, and sixteen days. He has been counting, and tommorrow it wouldn't be sixteen, it would seventeen.

Joe sighed and rubbed his forehead with the plam of his hand. How was he supposed to celebrate his birthday without one of the people he loved most.

"Hey." Joe turned around to see his older brother, Kevin. Joe waved his hand a little and continued looking out the window.

"Joe, I know you're upset, but you can't just turn into a wreck all of the sudden!" Kevin exclaimed resting his hand on Joe's shoulder.

Joe mumbled an almost silent, "I know."

Kevin scratched his head, "Even though this isn't going to be the best birthday ever, just try to enjoy it. Just try." He said looking at Joe.

Joe slightly smiled at Kevin.

"I'll try."

**IHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOE**

Joe was getting ready for his birthday bash. He wasn't excited at all. But he tried his best to be.

He put on his jacket and walked out of his hotel room, closing the door behind him after grabbing his key card.

Joe made his way to the elevator. He patiently waited for it to come. After about fourteen seconds, it arrived and haulting in front of him.

He walked in slowly and noticed and old woman also going down. He nodded to her. The old woman looked at him curiously.

"Are you sad?" She asked, looking up at him. He stared at the old woman. "I guess you can say that." He repiled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What's her name?" She asked raising an eyebrow the same way Lilly usually did.

"Lilly. Lilly Truscott." He answered looking at the buttons. She nodded. "Well good luck with this girl..." She paused before continuing.

"Joe."

**IHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOE**

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Joe walked into the room. It wasn't a surprise to him, he already knew but pretended not to know.

His family hugged him all at once. Frankie tugged on Joe's pant leg. Joe looked down at him, "Yeah Frank?"

Frankie smiled. "We got you a present, all of us!" He yelled happily. Joe smiled, "Thanks, but I didn't wan..."

Nick nudged him, cutting Joe off. "We know you'll like it." The rest of them nodded.

"Thanks, but I don't want it." Joe said looking at his family.

"Then, I guess I'll go back to Malibu." A voice said behind Joe. Joe turned around to be face to face with his lover, Lilly.

"Lilly," Joe whispered softly before embracing her in a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't know how much I missed you." She whispered in his ear.

"No, you don't know how much I missed _you." _Joe said to Lilly placing a kiss on her soft lips. Which she happily repsonded to.

They danced together, while Joe's family smiled at them and minded their own business.

Joe's worst birthday ever, turned into the **best **birthday in history.

xxxxx

_Lace up your shoes,  
A, O! A, O! ah.  
Here's how we do!_

_Run baby run!  
Don't ever look back,  
They'll tear us apart,  
If you give them the chance,  
Don't sell your heart,  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run baby run!  
Forever will be,  
You and me._


	7. So Much Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

**Couple: Loe, hint of Niley maybe. **

**xxx**

**Emma**

**IHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOE**

_Hats need a beat, like awake needs asleep,  
Like a pen needs a page, to rewrite you need a mistake...  
Oh! Yeah!  
Hearts need a mind, like a clock needs the time,  
Like white needs black, if you leave I hope you need to come back..._

_xxxxx_

Lilly was giggling madly on the Jonas' couch in their living room. She was trying to contain her laughter to herself, but she couldn't.

She was currently watching her boyfriend trying to dance along with Chris Brown's music video, "Kiss Kiss." He was not succeeding at all. He tried to a head stand but knocked over a plant while trying. Lilly just started cracking up with laughter.

Joe got up and picked up the plant and put in back on the nightstand. Joe sat down and slumped onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest while they switched the music video to Paramore's "That's What You Get."

"No sir, well I don't want to be the blame not anymore-" Lilly sang along to the voice of Hayley Williams. She listened intently to the song, and as soon as Josh Farro came onto the screen, she squealed with excitement.

Joe grumbled. "I don't what you see in him." He said to Lilly while looking at the guy, she thought was extremely "hot" what Joe had to disagree.

Lilly motioned at Josh, "What do you not see in him? He has the looks, the talent, the humor, the voice, the honesty, the girls, and the hair, the gorgeous wonderful hair." Lilly said sighing dreamily looking into Josh's eyes.

Joe narrowed his eyes at the guy that was trying to steal his girl. "I'm going to get a drink." Joe muttered under his breath.

He got up from the couch and made his way to the fridge. When he walked in front of the television, Lilly pushed him out of the way so that she could see Josh.

"Josh, this. Josh, that! Why doesn't she just marry him?" Joe asked himself while getting out a Vitamin Water. He looked at his girlfriend. He smiled, she was his.

She had her elbows propped onto her knees and had her bangs covering up some of her right eye. Her golden blonde hair reaching to mid-back with her bright baby blue eyes. The eyes he could just stare out for hours.

He put the drink back into the fridge after he drank five more sips. He walked around the couch this time so he wouldn't get yelled at. Joe jumped over the back of the couch and he landed on the cushions.

Luckily when he got back, the music video was done, and it was on commerical. He pulled Lilly close to him, by wrapping an arm around her waist.

Lilly looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked cocking and eyebrow up at him. Joe looked at her. "What? A guy can't put his arm around _his _girlfriend?" Lilly turned her attention back to the television, to see Panic at the Disco's song, "Nine In the Afternoon."

"Ooh! Brendon Urie is so H-O-T!" Lilly squealed in excitement. Joe threw his head back. Joe groaned and watched the music video with Lilly. He had to admit, the guys she liked had good music.

"Okay, their music is ok, but they are not cute or hot or spicy or..." Joe was cut off by Lilly. "Spicy?" She asked laughing out loud. Joe nodded, "Yeah, you know super hot, they're like burning. Like me, for an example."

Lilly nodded. "Sure..." She said sarcastially. Joe looked at her. "I am **spicy**!" He said emphazing "spicy" a lot. Lilly looked at him. "They are, how you say, spicy. But..." She trailed off looking at the TV, then back at him.

"My heart only belongs to one guy, or should I say _boy_?" She said to him. Joe frowned, "And who exactly is _that_?" Joe asked crossing his arms over his chest. Lilly sighed.

"It's you." She said before placing a kiss onto his lips. Joe mouthed an "oh" before kissing her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued kissing. Lilly pulled away after a while because of lack of air.

Joe wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. "See?" Lilly looked at him. "See what?" Joe smirked.

"I am **spicy**." Joe said grinning as Lilly lightly pushed him.

_xxxxx_

_Oh, I swear, I know, I believe it,  
Oh, I can't stop hearing all the singing,  
Oh, my soul has never had this feeling,  
And it feels like gold._

_You got so much love in you,  
You got so much love in you.  
I'm amazed that I'm talkin' to you,  
You look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true._


	8. No Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

**Couple: Loe, hint of Niley maybe. **

**xxx**

**Emma**

**IHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOE**

_If I should die before I wake,  
It's 'cause you took my breath away,  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air,  
Oh...  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave,  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete,  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand...  
But how do you expect me,  
to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
It's so hard for me to breathe..._

_xxxxx_

Lillian Ann Truscott was now crying into her pink pillow, letting the tears soak the pillow case. She gripped the edges desperately burying her face into the pillow even deeper.

Her boyfriend of six months, who she thought was the best boyfriend she ever had, Lucas cheated on her with Amber Addison. The girl who she hated. Even two weeks Lucas admitted she was gorgeous and Amber was just jealous and way too ugly.

And the worst part, that this happened on prom night. The night that is supposed to be the best night of her life. That sucked so much.

Apparently, she had been lied by Lucas. She couldn't trust any boy or so she thought.

Lilly was laying on her bed with the purple comforter in a baby blue satin prom dress that went about her knee length with a small ribbon around the waist. Her make-up was now smearing a little from her river of tears.

Lilly sniffed slightly before continuing crying, making her head throb a little. She thought that she would never love a boy again.

Lilly looked over at her nightstand. She saw a picture of her and Lucas holding hands. Lilly took off one of her high heels and threw it at the picture, making it fall and causing the glass to break.

Lilly turned to face the window. She walked over to the window and sat on the window frame. She looked intently out the window watching the rain pour down onto the ground. She let her tears drip along with the rain.

She hit the window hard. Miley was right. Lucas wasn't anything but a jerk. She wiped some of her tears away with her fingers, but leaving some on her cheek.

"How could I be so stupid?" Lilly asked in herself hugging her knees to her chest. She buried her head into her knees and and sighed. "I've should've seen this coming."

Lilly lifted her head and groaned putting her head against the window and repeated, "How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid." A voice came from her door. She faced the door and saw her other best friend beside Miley and Oliver, Joe Jonas. Lilly laughed slightly, "I wish I could think that."

Joe walked over and hugged Lilly. She cried into his blue shirt. He held her closely, sitting next to her. Joe rubbed her head while Lilly snuggled into his shirt crying oceans by now.

Lilly let go of his shirt and pulled away from his shirt. Lilly apologized to Joe quickly. "I'm so sorry, you came over and now I ruined your shirt, it's now drenched in my tears. Tears wasted on Lucas." She said to Joe, and then whispering the last part.

Joe smiled. "It's okay Lilly. I heard what happened so I came over as soon as I could." Joe told her taking her hand and pulling her up from the window sill.

Joe looked down at her. Her noticed the gorgeous features she had. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her ears, her neck, her body,_ her_. Lilly looked up at Joe and noticed he was staring at her.

Joe leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on Lilly's lips. His eyes closed as he took her hands and pulled her closer to him, deeping the kiss. Joe realized that Lilly was kissing him back. '**Score.**' Joe thought, continuing to kiss her.

Joe pulled back from the minute long kiss. He opened his eyes to see Lilly's eyes still closed. He looked out the window quickly and saw that the rain had stopped. Weird. After three seconds, her eyes opened. "Wow." Was all Joe can say.

"Um, look I know I should've have done that because you have just broken up with Lucas, but I really liked you Lilly since the first day I met you. Each day I didn't just like you more, I fell in love with you. And I always hoped one day I could tell you, but then you started going out with Lucas, and you would always would tell me how amazing he was. And I just wanted to be in Lucas' place. So, here I am telling you right now, that I have the biggest, no, a massive crush on you, and I always wanted you to like me back. So, I love you, Lillian Ann Truscott." Joe finished and looked into Lilly's light baby blue eyes.

Lilly giggled. She shook her head. "Joe, if you haven't realized, I have been in love with you for, _forever_." She said looking into Joe's chocolate brown eyes. Joe grinned and pulled her into a kiss, the best kiss of his life.

If you even looked in the distance you might have noticed that fireworks were going off, and they were lit by Nick, Miley, Oliver, and Kevin. What a prom night huh?

_xxxxx_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air,  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air.  
It's how I feel when I know you ain't there,  
It's no air, no air.  
Got me out here in the water so deep,  
Tell me how you gonna be without me,  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe,  
It's no air, no air.  
No air, air.  
No air, air.  
No air, air.  
No air, air._


	9. I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.**

**Couple: Loe, hint of Niley maybe. **

**xxx**

**Emma**

Song: I Miss You - blink-182

**IHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOEIHEARTLOE**

_(I miss you miss you)  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in backround of the morgue  
The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end_

_xxxxxxx_

Joe sat at the bus stop on the corner of 43rd street. He had three suitcases with him, they were sitting on his sides. The pouring rain made his hair plaster on his pale skin.

Joe Jonas was leaving.

He sat on the bench staring at his surroundings. He would miss this all, but he had to leave. He just knew it.

He through on the hood on his navy blue jacket, and zipped up the jacket. He sighed and looked across the street at John's Candy Store. He remembered the time John chased him out with a broom because he accidently broke the jelly bean despencer, with made the jelly beans go all over the floor.

Good times. He thought before putting his hands back down.

He heard footsteps from behind him. Who would be out their at 11:30 at night?

He turned around to see his best friend, Lilly drenched in the rain. Her white t-shirt became see through showing some of her pink bra. She through on a black zip up hoodie over the shirt, which was unzipped. The hood was covering up some of her hair. Her blue mini skirt clutched onto her legs. Her red plaid converse were wet.

"Joe..." She whispered softly walking over by him. She stood to the left him. Joe noticed that she was shivering madly.

"Lilly, what are you doing here? You're gonna get a cold." Joe said looking up at her. Lilly smiled slightly, "Like you won't either." She sat down next to him, hugging herself to get warmth.

Joe looked at her, "You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" He asked her looking at her face. She looked down at the ground. She sighed. "Joe, you can't leave..." She whispered softly, rain dripping off the tip of her nose.

"Why not?" He asked still staring at her. Lilly turned her attention towards him, "Because Joe!" She softened up and continued softer, "We'll miss you. And I'll miss you. You are my best friend. And... I can't let you leave." She said staring at his suitcases.

"I know that, but I want to leave. It's not meant for me to be here..." Joe said looking at the stop sign. Lilly stared at him. "Then where is Joe?" She asked him letting tears fall down.

"Anywhere but here." He said standing up slowing noticed the bus coming down the street, it was about three blocks away. "Joe..." Lilly whispered. She had to tell him now.

"I... I love you Joe!" She shouted at him standing up too. His eyes grew wide in shock. He turned towards her, to see her smiling a little bit. "I love you..." She whispered advancing towards him.

She pressed her palm on her hand on his chest and looked up at him. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She let her eyes close shut. Joe's eyes were still widen from shock. She pulled away slowing.

Joe leaned back in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him, setting his arms around her waist. The bus pulled to a hault. The doors opened.

The bus driver looked at the couple kissing. "Hey, are you gonna get on or not?" He asked. Joe pulled away and looked down at Lilly who was biting her lip. Joe looked up to the bus driver. "No, I'm not." Joe looked at Lilly as she was grinning at him.

The bus driver nodded. "Good choice boy." The bus driver said smiling while closing the doors and driving off.

Joe whispered softly. "This is where I should be." He said kissing Lilly again, pulling her hood down.

_xxxxx_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_


	10. Something More

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.****  
**  
_I didn't know what was in store,  
When I walked right through the door,  
Then I saw you over there,  
Our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say,  
Sometimes words get in the way._

_xxxxx_

"That's not fair, I hit the pitches perfectly!" A depressed Joe Jonas yelled at the Playstation 2 as he threw his microphone down. He was playing SingStar on easy, and it said he got Wannabe.

Wannabe.

He was Joe Jonas for Pete's sake. Joe Jonas does not get Wannabe on SingStar. He was a star that sings!

"Stupid A-ha." Joe crossed his arms over his chest. "We made our own version of this song too!" Joe said gesturing towards the booing scream. Nick sighed.

"Joe, do you have to be perfect at all the rockstar games?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows in an annoyed tone. Joe scoffed, "Yes, because I am what you call a rockstar!" He waved his arms all around him.

Kevin hung up the phone. "Lilly in 7, 6, 5..." Nick cut him off and continued, and ran towards the door. "4, 3, 2..."

Joe finished slowly as Nick opened the door, "1."

His girlfriend skated in after he said the one. She jumped off the skateboard and ran over to Joe, hugging him tightly. "Hey." She whispered softly, embracing him.

"Hey." He responded, taking off her helmet. He brushed some of the hair out her face and leaned down to kiss her. She slowly made her arm to his chest, lightly pressing it as the other one settled around his neck. Joe cupped her cheek with one hand, and pulled her closer to him with the other. He pressed their lips together, kissing her slowly.

Nick and Kevin noticed their little makeout scene and left them in peace.

Joe grinned slowly once he noticed his two brothers left. Lilly bit her lip softly and smiled sweetly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Joe asked he lifted her off the ground.

"Well, if you're thinking about going over to my house and swim in the pool, which my mother told you not to, then yes I do." Lilly said tilting her head to the side and laying it on Joe's shoulder.

"Okay, then you do know what I'm thinking about." He carried her to her house, running as fast as possible without dropping Lilly on the ground. Lilly giggled when he almost tripped over the Living's sprinkler. Joe had a tight grip though so he didn't let go of Lilly. He ran through Lilly's front yard and opened the hatch to the backyard using his elbow, he did this all the time.

He shut the gate behind him, and quickly ran over to the pool without being noticed by Lilly's mom. He set her down gently and took off his sandals. Lilly took off her top and revealed her bikini top and pull off her shorts. That exposed the bikini bottom as she through off her flip flops.

Joe quickly removed his t-shirt and jumped into the pool in his bathing suit shorts, he already planned this all. Lilly cannon balled in after him and laughed loudly once she reached the surface. Joe swam over to her, and grabbed her by the waist swinging her around. She escaped his arms and dove into the water, swimming to the other side.

Joe slipped his arms around her waist again, pressing her back to his chest. He turned her around and kissed her quickly. Lilly let out a soft moan and through her arms around him. Joe pushed her back against the wall as they continued kissing each other.

They hurt footsteps from inside Lilly's house. Joe quickly dove under the water quickly shushing Lilly to keep quiet about him. Heather Truscott opened the screen door and looked at her daughter suspiciously.

"Lilly, I thought you were going over to Joe's?" Her mom asked crossing her arms over her chest. Lilly nodded, "Yeah. But, um, he wasn't home, so I thought I should take a swim. A nice long swim." Lilly said smiling as she swam around the pool, glancing at Joe's figure in the corner. Heather nodded, "Alright." She went back inside. Lilly nodded and Joe emerged from the bottom.

"Man, your mom sure checks on you a lot." Joe said brushing his hair out of his face. Lilly smiled, "Yeah, she does." Lilly jumped onto to Joe's back as he swung her around three times before accidently dropping her into the pool. Lilly pushed Joe slightly and kissed his cheek.

Joe scoffed. "That's it?" He asked sadly.

Lilly grinned and kissed him softly before leading into a full makeout session. 'Wow.' Was all Lilly could think of.

_xxxxx_

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more._


	11. First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.****  
**  
_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide  
Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

"It's beautiful tonight isn't it?" He nodded shortly and replied back, "Yeah, it is."

The two teenagers were watching the stars up in the sky. It was around ten o'clock at night and they were laying on the beach over by Rico's Surf Shop.

Lilly Truscott layed her head on her boyfriends chest. It was just an amazing night.

Joe pulled Lilly closer to him, kissing the top of her head over and over again. Lillly fiddled with the bottom of her red dress and smoothed it out.

Joe whispered softly into her ear, "I wrote a song for you." He grinned as she shivered when his lips brushed against her ear. She smiled at him, her cherry red lips pressing against each other. "Really." She asked raising an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side.

"Really." He said once again, taking her hands and singing to her softly.

"Hello Beautiful, hows it going, I hear its wonderful, in California, I've been missin' you, it's true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly, but tonight, I'm gonna fly, 'cause I go across the world and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldnt see those eyes..."

Lilly eyes began to tear up as she hugged him, letting the drips of water leak onto his shirt. "Joe, that was beautiful." She said happily sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Lilly looked up at Joe, smiling lightly at him. She grabbed the rim of his shirt and pulled him down, making their lips linger on one anothers. Lilly let out a small moan from excitement and pulled away.

"Joe..." She said traling off a bit. He looked at her curiously, "Yeah?" Lilly buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"You made me know what it is like to be in love. For the first time. Thank you." She fell asleep after speaking those words to him. Joe noticed the snoring that was coming out from her soft mouth.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her home, as he walked and looked up at the sky, and then at Lilly. He looked back up at the sky and slightly mumbled, "Thank you."

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

**Ok, I know it was short but hey. Yeah. I am currently working on the next story but it won't be posted for a while. If you want to be a character look on my profile and send me an application, just fill it out. Thanks.**

**Oh, the song is First Time by Lifehouse. D**


	12. On The Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know.  
**  
_We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be OK  
We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each others minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile_

"All I want is a cheeseburger with fries. That's it." Lilly said to Kevin who was ordering food at McDonald's. She was in the backseat of Kevin's car with herself, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie. Nick had plans with Miley.

"You have to eat something else Lilly! Get her a large M&M McFlurry too Kevin." Joe exclaimed to his older brother. Kevin nodded and ordered the McFlurry too. Lilly groaned, "But I don't want a McFlurry _Joseph_!"

Joe turned to face her with his mouth open. "Did you just my real name _Lillian_?" He asked smirking at her while her mouth hung open. He grinned happily knowing he won the battle. Lilly huffed and crossed her arms mumbling words under her breath.

Kevin handed Lilly her gigantic McFlurry that Joe_ insisted_ on her getting. **It was huge.** It was probably bigger than her head it was that large. Lilly growled at the cup in her hand. "Joe!" She yelled at him while looking inside the lid.

"You don't expect me to have that all in my stomach do you?" She asked looking at him with her blue eyes, pointing her index finger towards the cup. He nodded, "Enjoy." His grinned spread widely across his face when he saw her grabbing the spoon slowly raising it to her mouth.

Instead of putting the ice-cream into her mouth, it ended up on Joe's nose where she threw the blob on. Joe tried licking off the ice-cream with his tongue but failed to do so. He smiled evilly grabbing a french frie and launching it at Lilly.

She gasped and threw the food at him too, before they knew it they were in a food fight. One on One. Kevin grumbled while the food was getting thrown around in his car, plucking some ice-cream and frie chunks out of his hair.

_'Note to self: Never, ever be with Lilly and Joe through a drive-through.' _Kevin thought shaking his head.

_Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The feeling so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride_

**Yeah, so I know it's short once again, but I am like busy with school. I only have ten days left until summer break, which means a lot more updates, and a new story to be posted. I have gotten my parts I think and I will get started on writing it, I already have around nine hundred words finished. So it will be posted in the future. The next time I'll probably update will be like before school ends for sure. **

**And more great news, my Jonas Brothers tickets arrived and made it official that I will be attending their concert on July 21st which I am super excited about. My friends, my teachers, and my familly know how excited I am. When like my Algebra teacher asked us what we were doing this summer, everyone was just like, 'We know Emma is going to a Jonas Brothers concert.' They are so supportive of me, and a couple guys I know like them. Even though some of my friends don't like them at all, they were a handful with my petition, I got at least 160 signatures in the first hour. Wow.**

**So review and tell me about what you think and all, basic stuff. Oh, one thing I wanted to know was how you spent International Jonas Brothers Day, it was May 7th if you didn't know. **

**Emma**


	13. When It Rains

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know. Oh, but I do own the Jonas Brothers tickets to go see them on July 21st at the Qwest Center, yeah!**

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

Lilly Truscott smiled to herself as she sat in the backseat of her mother's car. They drove through the pouring rain as puddles splashed once a wheel ran through one. She gazed out the window and noticed the peaceful scenery before her.

She was currently listening to one of her favorite bands, Paramore, through the headphones that were connecting to her iPod. She was listening to the song 'When It Rains', one of her favorites. It fit the day so well in her opinion. It was a song that was great to listen to on a rainy day, just like this one.

She was driving to meet her boyfriend and his family at their house, they lived twenty minutes away from her house. Lilly closed her eyes and mumbled the words under her breath softly, taking the lyrics in.

'And oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh, I-i-i, I never saw it coming, And oh, ooh, I need an ending. So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?' She sung the words of the song.

Lilly's mother, Heather pulled in to the driveway and turned the keys, opening the door to get out. Lilly opened her blue pool eyes and looked up at the sky, feeling the cool air rush into her car once her mom opened the door. Lilly through her head over her head snugging into the bright hot pink hoodie that hung onto her skin tightly.

Opening the car door, she stepped out of the cushioned seat. She took of hold of her arms after slamming the door shut, not letting the wind break into the vechile. Following her mother in suit, she turned off her iPod.

Heather rang the doorbell, holding her umbrella above her daughter's head. After after eleven seconds of standing in the rain with a big yellow umbrella above their heads, Denise opened the front door, letting them enter their home.

As soon as Lilly flung her hood off of her hoodie, she heard a big thump from going down the steps. She looked up to see she was suddenly crushed by her boyfriend's arms and chest. She embraced him back.

"Hey." She heard a soft whisper in her left ear. She grinned from ear to ear and whispered back to him "Hey." She smiled once he grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her away from the rest of his family.

He opened the screen door and pulled her outside in the rain. Lilly looked at the view of the beach from the deck, it was gorgeous, but of course no one was on the beach on a pouring rain day. "What exactly are we doing out here Joe?" She asked looking around her. Joe smiled, "Just enjoying the view."

He brushed some of the hair out of her wet face. "So you know what we do when it rains..." Lilly smiled, and brought her lips towards his, so that they were only a few inches away from each others. "I think I do." She said before his lips grazing on hers. Lilly always enjoyed when it rained.

_And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore  
And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?  
Take your time.  
Take my time._

**So, guess what I updated. I thought of this in like fifteen minutes. I was so excited when I finished writing this, because I am done with it. Like another, 37 chapters to go. Boo-yah. **

**Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream is premiering out Friday, how excited are you for it? I am so excited when I saw it was coming out Friday. Yes, I am so ready for it!**

**Emma**


	14. Good and Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know. Oh, but I do own the Jonas Brothers tickets to go see them on July 21st at the Qwest Center, yeah!**

_Are you overloaded?  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now  
There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground  
We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
To the rhythm of our hearts_

Lilly stood backstage tapping my foot along with the words to the Jonas Brothers song, "Games" that they were currently performing. She sucked on a blue raspberry lollipop while humming along. As soon as the next song played she started smiling with the lollipop stuck in between her lips.

It was the song that Joe sang to her when she was sad about her dog, Thourne died, when she found out her brother was in a car accident, when she thought she was going to get braces.

Yes, that was the song.

**Hold On. **

She was jumping around backstage singing along. She pulled her lollipop out and sung the chorus along with her favorite boys. Well, technically they weren't boys, but you get the point.

Suddenly, the song switched to 'Year 3000' and then once they were finished, the trio ran off stage, out of sight from the screaming fan girls, with the signs, 'Joe, will you marry me?' 'Nick, I want to have your babies!' 'Kevin can I have your number?' and blah, blah, blah.

Lilly took the lollipop, seeing that is all dissolved into her mouth, and onto her tongue. She shrugged and threw it into the nearest garbage can. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she spun around to see a handsome smirk set upon one of the three brothers face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another blue raspberry lollipop? This is the fifth one this week, and it's only, hmm, Tuesday? Yes, Tuesday, what do you have to say about that Lillian?" He asked, sounding like a news reporter.

Lilly shrugged her usual shrug, "I don't care." She said smiling in triumph. He raised his eyebrow curious, "Let me see your tongue." He said, no, he didn't say it, he demanded it. Lilly sighed, and she stuck out of her tongue from her mouth. He circled around her, catching the tongue from different angles.

"Tsh, tsh." He said, spinning around and facing her, while tapping his chin. "A blue tongue, once again!" He accused her, she replied back, "So, Joe, it's just a blue tongue!" She said pressing her index finger on his chest, putting him back an inch.

"Well, that blue tongue should be fixed." Joe said, tapping her shoulder. Lilly once again was suspicious, about him, "How do you fix a blue tongue?" She asked.

"Like this." Joe said, leaning down and capturing their lips together. Lilly let out an soft 'Oh' before kissing him back.

_We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken_

**All I have to say right now, is that you guys are amazing! You people have left me 100 reviews, and I have only written 13 chapters, that means so much to me! I can't believe it, so thank you, thank you, thank you! ****One of my best friends, Kayla fractured her arm, because she had her uncle's dog bite her all over, she can't write or use the arm, so please wish her the best of luck. So thank you. - Emma**

**The song is Good and Broken - Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana, which ever you prefer, but it's on the Miley side.**

**Ok, you see that pretty blue button, you _know_ you _want_ to press it. **


	15. Light Up the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, or the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana, I basically don't own anything. Depressing, I know. Oh, but I do own the Jonas Brothers tickets to go see them on July 21st at the Qwest Center, yeah!**

_You're making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I am silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode._

"Why do we need ten hotdogs when there is only six of us?" Miley asked walking down the steps of the baseball field so they could take their seats.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Joe, Nick, and Kevin were currently at Yankee Stadium with them to see the Yankees play. They had been in New York for about a week now, and this was their last place to go before leaving the big New York, to the smaller Malibu.

"Because Joe and Oliver each wanted three." Nick said taking a seat next to Miley handing her one of the plain hotdogs. She shrugged and looked at the other four getting into their seats. Lilly shimmed through the narrow section and made her way over by Miley.

Miley noticed her coming and nudged Nick. "Can you please sit on the other side of me?" She asked patting the seat to her right. Nick groaned and stood up and moved over to where Miley instructed him to sit. She kissed his cheek softly and grinned before turning to Lilly while taking off the tin foil surrounding the hotdog.

Lilly sat down with Joe to her left, followed by Kevin and then Oliver. Oliver would most likely use the bathroom or get food the most, so they seated him on the end.

"Oh look, the game's starting!" Oliver said pointing towards home plate with a huge bite of hotdog in his mouth. Kevin scooted closer to Joe with a digusted look on his face. "I seriously need to get a girlfriend." Kevin said looking towards the field.

**eoLLoe**

"Yankees win, 5-3!" The announcer said, as the six people danced around in the stands, cheering for New York's victory.

"Now, stay for the Friday night fireworks at Yankee Stadium!" The announcer said once again to encourage more people to stay and watch the ending entertainment.

Lilly stood next to Joe as people starting counting down to the fireworks. "10, 9, 8, 7..." She stared at Joe, who was looking up at the sky, "6, 5, 4..." Joe looked down at her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, "3, 2..." He leaned down brushing their foreheads against one anothers, "1."

He let his lips fall upon her as the fireworks shot up in the air, in a variety of colors. Lilly interwined her fingers with Joe as he slowly pulled away smiling. She pushed herself closer to Joe, resting her head on his shoulder while gazing at the fireworks.

"You know Lilly," Joe said not keeping his eyes off the fireworks, "Every firework is different and has uniqueness and different feelings, and they are pure goregous to watch." Joe looked down at her as she smiled.

"Just like _you_."

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky._

**So, this is really short in fast but I wanted to get this posted really badly, and I didn't have much time. So here it is. Yellowcard sings this, 'Light Up the Sky.' Check it out, chyeah.**


	16. I'm In Love With a Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my favorite person on fanfiction, _Anna_** **also known as YoureMyFavoritex. Enjoy, this chapter is all for you. Love you lots.**

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the  
time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

Today, Joe and Lilly were at the local mall shopping. Lilly was grabbing items that she happened to find utterly adorable, and insisted that she would pay for them all, but Joe ended paying for everything, being the good boyfriend that he is.

"You know you didn't have to buy me this stuff," Lilly said holding up the four bags of clothes that she had in her hand, and pointing to the five bags Joe was carrying. Joe smiled at her wrapping her arm around her waist. "But I wanted too." Lilly smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"If you keep buying me stuff, you're going to end up running out of money." Joe laughed, "I know, but that money isn't going to waste, because it's for you." Lilly softly smiled, kissing his cheek.

Joe kissed the top of her head. Lilly and Joe took the esculator up and stepped off once they were the next floor. Lilly looked around at the stores that she could choose. She spotted a chocolate factory, but it wasn't just any chocolate factory, it was a chocolate **apple **factory. Lilly couldn't resist.

She dragged Joe's arms, sprinting to the other side of the mall. Joe tried to keep up, luckily he made it out alive. He ended up inside the chocolate apple factory, but getting weird stares from the other apple lovers inside the store. He laughed silently and rubbed the back of his head.

Lilly pressed her face against the glass case, that displayed the different chocolate apples. She searched through the categories, Peanut Butter Fudge, Chocolate, Caramel, M&M, Dirt Mix (you know the broken oreos and gummi worms on top of it), it all looked so good to her.

"Joe which one should I choose?" She asked looking up at her boyfriend. Joe looked at all of them, then pointed to a certain one. She looked at what his finger pointed at, White Chocolate Caramel. She smiled, "Your favorite," Lilly said in a fit of giggles. He ordered the apple and handed it to Lilly, they walked out the store together.

Joe took three of her bags and held them while she ate the apple. She looked up at him, taking a slice of the apple, holding it to his mouth. "Eat it." She demanded, Joe opened his mouth slowly, popping the apple into his dry mouth. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. "Delicious." He said licking the caramel off his mouth. Lilly laughed.

She kissed his lips softly, tasting the caramel that he missed. She pulled back smiling, "Caramel is addicting." She said linking arms with him. They skipped down the mall's hallway.

Lilly stopped in front of Limited Too. She pulled Joe's arm with her while he gave her a digusted look. "Limited Too, it's a girl's world, Limited Too?" He asked trying to find out what happened to his girlfriend, "Did you have to much chocolate Lillian?" He tapped her head.

Lilly pulled him over to the band merchandise. Joe raised an eyebrow as Lilly pulled out a t-shirt. He looked to see a picture of him surrounded in hearts, saying 'I belong to Joe Jonas.' He smirked, "Now, this I am so buying for you. I have conceited reasons." He said as he dragged Lilly towards the counter giggling.

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_

**Ok, so I'm out of school, yay me! And that means a lot more updates, and hopefully I'll get a lot more reviews. I am working on a new Loe fanfic and I am already done with chapter one, it's like two thousand words, I'm so proud of myself. I'm going to start writing chapter two, and I promised myself that I wouldn't post another story until this is done. So, I don't know when your going to be able to see the next story. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Emma**


	17. The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. **

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back..  
When you call me  
No need to say good bye_

Lilly sat with her feet crossed on the park bench, shivering slightly from the cold breeze. The leaves soaring through the wind of all the different colors. Kids were playing around at the playground, running around laughing.

Lilly smiled at the kids, she remembered being one.

Lilly thoughts were interrupted by a car horn honking loudly. She turned her head so she could catch view of the car. She saw a hand waving at her widely, going left to right rapidly. She smiled and walked towards the car, carrying her side backpack on the right of her hip.

The guy charged towards her, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny waist almost crushing her ever so small body. She hugged him back, patting his shoulder softly.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the passengers seat, opening the door for her. "Thanks Joe," she said nodding her head at him. He tipped his hat downward for acknowledgement. Joe climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So where exactly are we going?" Lilly asked tilting her head to the side curiously. Joe pulled onto the road as they drove down the damp street. "To your house, unless you have anything else in mind." He grinned looking over at her, before keeping his eyes locked onto the narrow road.

Lilly flicked his head with her fingernail, rolling her eyes at his comment. "I don't remember why your my boyfriend, did you like drug me or something?" Lilly asked, huffing softly, making her bangs brush to the side of her face.

Joe grin turned even bigger than before, "Because you _loovve _me!" He said, stretching the word love out.

Lilly shook her head, "That's what I'm worried about." Lilly noticed a coffee shop coming up, so she nudged Joe. "Hey, do you think you could go through the drive-through." Joe looked at her, that grin just got bigger and bigger, "Depends. Do I get a reward?"

Lilly smacked his upside the head, "If I get my hot chocolate maybe you'll get one..." Lilly said taunting, causing him to make a child like pount. "Fine.." He said groaning, turning into the coffee shop.

He went through the drive-through and ordered her a medium hot chocolate, once it was prepared he handed it to her. "Ooh, they even gave me whipped cream!" Lilly said, scooping her middle finger in the pile of whipped cream and putting it into to her mouth.

Joe scooped some into his mouth, once he grabbed some, Lilly smacked his hand away. "It's my whipped cream, you want some, you should have got one, don't be stealing mine." She protected her cup, grasping it tightly.

Joe put some whipped cream on his lips, smiling. He pointed towards his pink lips, "I missed some, can you help me get it off?" He gave Lilly the face she couldn't resist. She sighed at his corniness, put she brought her lips to his anyway, for the enjoyness to herself.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light _

**Emma, here. I am currently on a writing streak, so hopefully I'll get a chapter posted at least every other day, I might even post another chapter today. I am on a roll! Yes. ****Song: The Call - Regina Spektor, from the Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian Soundtrack. Check it out. I am totally in love with the song.**


	18. Hello Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. Yeah, my dad bought them for me, they were so expensive, but he bought them for me anyway. Love you lots daddyo.**

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

Lilly layed down on the couch flipping through the channels, with her boyfriend, Joe's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm bored." She mumbled into Joe's chest, groaning silently. Joe stroked Lilly's hair up and down, tracing finger patterns in her hair. Lilly sighed happily, she enjoyed being like this, quiet and peaceful. No arguing.

Joe sniffed Lilly's hair, it smelled like strawberries. He smiled at her, looking at her face. She seemed to notice this and leaned in to kiss his moist lips. Lilly played with the ends of Joe's hair. Joe pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Lilly softly pulled away, sitting upright and putting her head in the crook of his neck. Joe sighed, he really did enjoy this, he thought smiling brightly.

Joe brought his lips up by her ear, whispering in Lilly's ear to make her shiver. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on like she couldn't live without him. "I love you too." She whispered, barely able to hear her.

Joe got up and walked over to his refrigerator, grabbing a water for himself to drink. He twisted the cap off, holding it up to his mouth, letting the cold water rush into his mouth. He put the cap back on setting it in the fridge.

Joe got back, taking his spot back on the couch where he was originally sitting. He looked at Lilly, noticing her eyes were shut and she was silent.

He smiled once again, like he always did when he was with Lilly. His Lilly. He liked the sound of that. Brushing some of the bangs from Lilly's face, she fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey." She said, stretching her arms out, letting her body relax from the tenseness. Joe looked down at her. "What to do something fun?" He asked, grabbing her hand, pulling her up.

"Like what?" She asked, laughing as he jumped up and down from his hyperness. "Like, um, going to the movies!" He said grabbing his jacket, slipping his arms through the sleeves. Lilly shook her head, "What movie would we see." Joe shrugged, "Um, I believe that Horton Hears a Who is still playing."

Lilly laughed again, she knew that he loved that movie. "That would be your seventh time seeing it then." Joe grinned again, that oh so famous grin, "I don't plan on actually watching the movie this time though." Joe said winking as he dragged along Lilly, speeding off to his car.

"You're such a dork."

"As long as I'm your dork."

_Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes_

**I have been writing like crazy, I finished this in like ten minutes tops, I just feel so good that I can update a lot now, which means that I can post my new story sooner, this is chapter eighteen, which means thirty-two moments to go. If you have any suggestions on songs or ideas, feel free to tell you. The more requests the faster I'll probably update. More inspiration.**

**Song: Hello Beautiful by those cuter than life Jonas Boys (Jonas Brothers) **

**Couldn't resist using their songs, it features them so I should probably use their song at some point, I just had to use it, totally cute.**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	19. Stay Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. Yeah, my dad bought them for me, they were so expensive, but he bought them for me anyway. Love you lots daddy.**

**Chapter dedicated to Deni also known as hoLLywOODgrrl. Love you lots!**

_Sunday morning at the door  
You were coming back for more  
We were kicking it all around  
I was looking in your eyes  
You thought it was justified  
You said, m m m m more_

Lilly was sitting on the couch, staring at the phone, waiting for a call. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Joe, not because of a fight, because of him forgetting that today was her birthday.

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it after all the hints she gave him, he still didn't remember.

Heather, Lilly's mom came walking down the stairs, noticing Lilly's upset, teared stained face. Heather sighed, "Lilly if you love him so much, why don't you call him already?" She asked sitting down next to Lilly, rubbing her head.

Lilly looked up at her mother, "But then I'll seem desperate like I need him, when I don't need him." She let some of her tears fall slowly, dripping on the carpeted floor. "But you do need him Lilly. You haven't been this upset since your father died, and when he died, Joe was there for you. He always was." Heather said, letting Lilly rest her head on her shoulder.

Lilly shook her head, "He didn't remember my birthday, mom, I have been reminding him for days. Don't you think that he should know?" She asked, glancing towards the phone. "And I don't need him."

Heather laughed silently, "If you didn't need him then you would stop looking at the phone every ten seconds." Heather rubbed Lilly's back, "Lilly, Joe is a huge rockstar, he has to deal with other things too. It's not that he doesn't have you on his mind, it's just that he needs time to be a rockstar too."

Lilly whispered, "Still not enough." Heather sighed, "Lilly you can't just give up on him. If you aren't going to go out together, you two could at least be friends." Heather insisted on that, she really did like those Jonas boys, and when Lilly was always with them, it made her so happy, especially when she was with Joe.

"I'll consider it." She said, staring up at her mom's face. Heather smiled, "Good." She got up and left Lilly alone.

Lilly stared at the phone once again, grabbing the phone. Letting her fingers graze over the numbers. She didn't press them, she bit her lip on deciding what to do, how could one decision be so hard?

Luckily, someone was at the door knocking, interrupting her thoughts. She sighed in thankfulness, now she didn't have to call. She walked towards the door, gripping the knob before twisting in to the left.

She opened in to come face to with Joe, Joe Jonas. He was drenched from the pouring rain, his longer hair was flat against his head. "Oh, it's you." She stated with disappointment in her voice, but inside she couldn't feel any happier, knowing that he came over for her.

"Lilly, just let me explain." He pleaded, taking her hand and placed it in his, "Please." He said in a softer tone, Lilly sighed. "Joe you forgot my birthday, I'm not letting it go that easily."

Joe nodded, in understanding. "I ju-," He stopped himself, making sure this was the right choice. "I just wanted to give you this, just look at it." He handed her a video and she nodded. "I will." He nodded as she closed the door.

Lilly tapped her fingers on the video, should she watch it, or just leave it in the trash. She carefully placed in the VCR, regretting what she had just done. She looked at the screen, her eyes meeting Ellen DeGeneres' her voice sounding excited.

"Please welcome a very famous boy band, probably the biggest boy band across the world, please welcome, the Jonas Brothers!" She said, as the million of girls screamed at the boys appearance. Lilly raised an eyebrow as she sat down. This video was recorded today. Weird.

The three guys sat down on the couch, waving towards their fans. Lilly couldn't keep her eyes off Joe, she just couldn't. "So the last time you were here, which was like seven-eight months ago, you were all single, any recent updates?" Ellen asked, making different motions with her hands.

"Actually, I now have a girlfriend." Joe said, smiling at Ellen. "Her name's Lilly." Lilly's eyes widened at this, this is what he wanted to show her. The girls in the audience sighed in disappointment. "And today's her birthday, so Happy Birthday Lilly, I'm sorry I can't be there, but when I get back, we will sure have a great time, you won't regret it."

Ellen smiled, "Whoever this Lilly is, she's really lucky to have a guy as sweet as Joe!" His brothers smiled at this comment, Joe grinned. "I love you Lilly." Lilly stopped the tape and rewinded it. Pressing play to hear him say 'I love you.'

Lilly stopped the video, dropping the remote on the couch. She opened the door, to see Joe still sitting on the steps in the rain, drenching him. She sat next to him, causing him to look up. "I forgive you." She said, bringing her lips to his. They let their lips graze upon one another.

Lilly slowly pulled back, smiling softly, the rain getting soaked through her hair. "What do you want to do for your birthday Lilly?" Joe asked, pressing his forehead against hers. Lilly smiled again.

"I already got my birthday present, _you_." She whispered, kissing him fully again.

_Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful  
One life, Today, You're irresistible  
Get up, Get out, Stay wonderful  
All this time is waiting for you  
Don't stop, Don't change, Stay beautiful_

**So I completed another one, this took me a little bit longer than the other one. Ha ha. That's funny, A Little Bit Longer. Yeah, I am such a dork. Hopefully you liked it, if not that's okay because everyone has a different opinion. But if you don't like the pairing Lilly/Joe or Loe, than I suggest you shouldn't read this. Emma (smile smile)**

**Song: Stay Beautiful - The Last Goodnight**


	20. Miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. Yeah, my dad bought them for me, they were so expensive, but he bought them for me anyway. Love you lots daddy.**

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

Lilly tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the clock's hand to move. '_This day isn't going by fast enough.' _Lilly thought to herself, ignoring Ms. Kunkle's speech before the end of the day.

_'Let it be three, let it be three.' _She repeated over and over. Miley turned around to face Lilly, and gave her a look showing that she desperately wanted to leave too. Miley faced the front once again before Ms. Kunkle went all military school on her.

Finally the bell rung right in the middle of Ms. Kunkle's speech, leaving her hanging. Lilly sped out the room as fast as she could without getting detention, for 'speeding' in the hallway. She stopped right in front of her locker, turning and twisting the knob, hitting the lock's combination numbers.

Lilly gripped the handle of the bag, threw it over her head, letting it rest on her left shoulder. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and her iPod, she almost slammed her locker shut before she noticed something. A picture of Joe Jonas.

She scanned the hallway to make sure no one was watching, luckily no one was. She placed a kiss on her finger, then brought the finger to his lips. She smiled warmly before closing her locker with a loud 'bang' then sprinting off to the front of the school.

She pushed the main doors open to be greeted by her best friend, that was a girl, Miley. They linked arms before skipping foreward.

The two of them noticed a huge mob of girls, squealing and giggling at the top of their lungs. Lilly slapped a hand on her forehead, while Miley just shook her head from side to side.

"You'd think they would have the smarts to stay hidden in a pitch black car with windows you could only see **out **of, but then they did choose the rockstar life where you don't exactly need smarts." Miley said doing all these hand gestures while saying the point.

Lilly dragged Miley into the crowd of teenage obsessed girls, only to see that Amber and Ashley were swooning over the two Jonas boys. "Your hair is so fabulous.. Ooh! Sss..." They both said, mimichiking each other at the same time.

Amber and Ashley laughed before noticing Lilly and Miley. "What are the losers doing here?" Amber said pointing to Miley and Lilly, while Ashley was laughing from the joke while no one else was laughing.

"We're here to see Nick and Joe, just like you." Lilly said crossing her arms over her chest. Amber scoffed, "Like those two would ever listen to you two, Truscott."

"Hey Lilly! Hey Miley!" Joe said waving happily towards them smiling happily as he walked over to them. Joe hugged Lilly ever so tightly, while Lilly hugged back.

Amber and Ashley mouths were dropped open, leaving them dumbfounded. "Why-Why would you want to hang out with them?" Ashley asked as Nick put his arm around Miley. "Because," Joe said grinning down at Lilly, "There are girlfriends."

All the girls gasped as Joe kissed Lilly, pulling her closer to him. Amber stomped off somewhere else as Ashley still stood their in shock.

Joe pulled away and grabbed Lilly, along with Nick and Miley, bringing them into the car. Joe hopped in the front seat, turning on the car letting them drive away from all the pleading girls.

Lilly looked away from the window, looking at Joe to the left of her. "Now, I think you come to our school more often."

_I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you_

**Ok, I didn't update yesterday, but I finished this one today because I finally thought of an idea. My brain was broken yesterday and plus I was at my brother's baseball game for 2 and a half hours, plus, I went shopping at the mall for like 3 more hours. I didn't have a lot of time. So I hope this did it.**

**Only 30 more chapters to go! (smile smile) Emma**

**Song: Miracle - Paramore**


	21. Here In Your Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. Fro anyone going to be there, section 203 is where I'm located, see if you can find me. **

_I like, Where we are,  
When we drive, In your car.  
I like, Where we are,  
Here.  
Cause our lips, Can touch.  
And our cheeks, Can brush.  
Our lips can touch,  
Here._

Joe wrote down in his notebook, he was venting his thoughts in a song. He wasn't exactly just hand it to his brothers and tell him that this was a song he wanted to put music to.

Oh no, this was private. Just something for him to read.

He wrote down his words in his ruled notebook paper, tapping his fingers to think of the next line, waiting for it to come to him. Joe had a lot of good thoughts and ideas for a song in his mind. The best time to write it down would be now.

Silence, no disturbances. Perfect for writing.

The door then opened to reveal Lilly. Joe's eyes widened as his closed the notebook shut and placed his under his butt as he finished the last line. He sat on it to make sure none of the edges of the notebook was revealed.

Too late.

Lilly raised an eyebrow, smiling as she stuck her finger towards the navy blue notebook. "What's this Joseph? A secret your hiding from me?" She asked brushing her fingers at the crook of his neck. She knew he was tinklish there.

Joe tried his best not to flinch from her nails, but ended up doing so. Lilly sat next to him on the couch, facing towards him. "You can't hide anything from me." She said leaning in, breathing on his lips.

She swiped her hand down, grabbing the notebook, trying to find the page he was writing on. Joe sprinted after her as the two ran around frantically in the living room, going in circle. Around the couch, the table, and jumping over the coffee table.

Joe took the notebook from her hands, holding onto it ever so tightly, making sure it wouldn't fall out his grasp.

Joe held the notebook above his head, watching Lilly with an amused grin as she jumped for it. It didn't help that she was like a head shorter than him.

She pushed as hard as she could, almost reaching the notebook as she fell to the ground landing on her butt. She rubbed it from the sore. She stood up and walked around, sitting on the couch.

"You win." She said, reaching for the remote control, searching all over. Joe sighed, he hated when she do this. She would sit there acting like she was upset so he would give in.

He sighed, handing her the notebook, as she clapped her hands happily. She rumedged through the pages, scanning each an every page.

She finally found what she was looking for. She read in title in shock.

She read the title once again, '_For my special flower, my Lilly.'_ She looked towards Joe, who was smiling softly, she glanced back down at the page, reading the song.

She anticipated the words, letting her smile grow wider and wider, as she read word by word. She shut the notebook, tracing her fingers along the frame.

"I love it." She spoke up, "And it wasn't even my birthday." Joe smiled as he hugged her gently, stroking her hair.

_Where you are the one, the one,  
That lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello,  
I miss you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love,  
With you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else,  
I could be, but,  
Here in your arms._

**Once again, another one-shot that took me five minutes to write. I am basically trying to write as many of these as possible, so then I can be finished with this by summer, maybe the end of June or the beginning of July, somewhere around there. I don't really know. But keep your eye out for updates, because there is going to be a lot.**

**Song: Here (In Your Arms) - Hellogoodbye**

**Only 29 more of these to go, I remember when there was 49 left, that was 20 chapters ago! Emma (smile smile)**


	22. Dear Maria, Count Me In

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. For anyone going to be there, section 203 is where I'm located, see if you can find me. **

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

Lilly searched throught the racks of clothes, looking for something that she would wear. She switched from the racks of clothes, to the next, hoping to find something that she would wear often.

Lilly sighed and banged her head against the wall. This was hopeless.

She heard a groan from behind her, making her turn around. Joe was sitting on the chair with his head back, groaning once again from annoyance.

He was decked out in a brown hoodies, thrown over his head with dark blue skinny jeans, matching it with a pair of black converse. Not to mention his thick white rimmed sunglasses.

"This is the fourth store we went to Lilly. Can't you just pick something out?" Joe asked, putting his head down when he saw a couple of teenaged girls walked by giggling. "You're clear." Lilly said, as Joe lifted his head back up.

Anytime the two went to the juniors department, he would do this. Hide until the girls were out of sight.

"There's nothing here Joe, let's go to another store." Lilly said, motioning him to follow her. Joe pushed himself upward, regaining his balance to stand. Joe wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist, pushing her back towards his chest.

"I think that anything that you wear makes you look beautiful." He said kissing the top of her head. Lilly inhaled his colonge, "Aww, that's so sweet. But, I still need a new shirt." Lilly said, struggling out of his grasp, Joe just held onto her tighter.

Lilly sighed, "If you hold onto me forever we aren't going to get anywhere." Joe didn't let go. "That means we'll be here longer." Joe let her free as they walked across the hallway, dodging on the other shoppers.

Lilly looked at the stores sign, and trotted in happily. Lilly eyes grew bigger from all the clothes, she took a variety of shirts, putting them into a pile and skipping around the store, pulling more t-shirts from racks.

Joe sat in another empty chair, finding this chair to be more comfortable. Lilly walked to the dressing rooms, stopping before going in.

She faced towards Joe, "Stay right here. I'll come out in the one I'm buying, got it?" Lilly said, making sure Joe wouldn't leave her.

Joe nodded, yawning loudly, causing people to stare at him. He slowly put his head down.

Minutes later, Lilly came out, waking Joe up from the boredness. He looked at her, mouth gaping wide open.

She was wearing a shirt longer than usual, making it look like a short dress. It was thick strapped and lime green, making her eyes 'pop.' It flowed outward, and in Joe's eyes, he thought she looked hot.

"Wow." Was all that could come out of his mouth. Lilly laughed, "I'm guessing you like it." She said turning around to give Joe a full view. Joe nodded again, mouth still hanging open, but now with some drool drooping out.

Lilly went back into the dressing room, changing out of the dress shirt, and into her regular clothes. Lilly grabbed the shirt and walked out to see Joe out of sight. "Joe?" She asked. She looked around frantically for her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab the shirt from her arms, she looked to see Joe holding the shirt walking towards the cash register. "I'm paying for this, you know, you are not the only one that likes this shirt." Lilly giggled.

_When the lights go out  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last_

**Okay, so another chapter posted, I don't really like this one so much, because I was in a rush. So, I'm so sorry if it's really crappy and you don't really even like it at all. So, beware. **

**Song: Dear Maria, Count Me In - All Time Low**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	23. You and Me Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. For anyone going to be there, section 203 is where I'm located, see if you can find me. **

_Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we've been through  
Do we let our friendship end  
You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend, it's_

"Isn't he so adorable?" Lilly cooed, running her fingers along the border collie's chin. She rubbed her hands on his ears, flopping his ears around before scratching his head. Lilly stood up, pushing herself up with her hand.

She walked to the next kennel, squatting down once again. She noticed another presence squat down beside her. "Joe, don't you just want to take one home?" Lilly asked, stroking the top of the dog's head.

"Yeah, they're sweet and loveable." Joe said petting the dog along with Lilly, their hands grazing on one anothers, making Lilly blush light pink. She brushed the dog's back, letting her hand fade off of the dog, who whined in response.

Lilly watched Joe get up, walking along side her. "The reason I hate going here is because I want to adopt all of the dogs. Don't you want to buy them all, and give them a home?" Lilly said curiously, looking at all the kennels.

Joe wrapped around Lilly's shoulder. "Which one is your favorite?" Joe asked looking at the whimping dogs, waiting to find their home. Lilly pondered, searching around the dogs, eyes gazing among them.

Lilly spotted the dog that was her favorite. It was a black pug that was snorting like a idiot. His name was Charlie. She adored him, "That one." Lilly petted him, Charlie was running around in circles multiple times.

Joe laughed shortly, "If I was a dog, I'd probably be that active one." Lilly pushed his arm, making him stumble to the right sightly. "I just want to take him home." She sighed sadly, moving her hand up and down his back, Charlie's drool finding its way to her hand.

Joe smirked at Charlie looking at Lilly, who was smiling brightly. "Do you want him?" He asked, hinting that he wanted to buy him for her. Lilly smiled, looking at Joe, "Well, yeah, but I don't have enough money."

Joe got up, leaving Lilly confused, petting Charlie as he snorted continulisiously. Joe talked to one of the workers at the Humane Society. "What are you doing?" Lilly asked laughing softly, her hand not moving from Charlie.

"Buying you a dog." Joe said looking directly in her eyes. Lilly giggled, "Nice joke." Joe shook his head, his bang covering up his right eye partly. "No, I'm serious. One hundred percent honest."

Lilly gasped silently, mouth hanging open, "You sure?" Joe moved his head up and down, signaling the he was sure. Lilly wrapped her arms around Joe, "Thank you. Your the best boyfriend ever." She whispered softly into his ear.

She saw the lady grabbed Charlie, hooking a leash on him. She walked around, handing the dog to Lilly and Joe. "I just need you to sign these papers and hand in the cash, then you can take Charlie home." Joe nodded, taking the pen signing his name a couple of times and handing to lady two hundred dollars.

The lady raised an eyebrow, "It's only one hundred." Joe smiled, "Keep the change." The lady smiled at his generous offer. "That was thoughtful of you." She said, looking at Lilly playing with Charlie, who happen to be rubbing his stomach.

"Charlie is getting some great owners." The lady said smiling, tilting her head before walking away. The two happily walked out, make that three if you include Charlie.

"Thanks, Charlie really appreciates what you did." Lilly said wrapping the leash around her wrist. She leaned her head on Joe's shoulder. Joe leaned down kissing her softly, Lilly pushed herself against him. Charlie barked interrupting their kiss.

"Don't worry Charlie, we don't play dirty." Joe said laughing, linking arms with Lilly as the two of them walked away. Who knew a dog could make a great bond between a couple?

_You and me together,  
I'm always on your side,  
No one, no one, can ever change it,  
C'mon, let them try  
Cause it's you and me together now_

**I went to the Humane Society today, which totally inspired me to write this. Hopefully you like this, it's not my best, but I think it's okay. We're almost half way done with the story, ideas appreciated! Emma (smile smile)**

**You and Me Together - Hannah Montana**


	24. Six Feet Under the Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. For anyone going to be there, section 203 is where I'm located, see if you can find me. **

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
From the docks downtown  
It's been getting late for days  
And I feel myself deserving of a little time off  
We can kick it here for hours  
And just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell  
Pass me another bottle, honey  
The Jaeger's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

Lilly and Miley layed down backs, looking upwards at the dull ceiling. Lilly fiddled with her fingers, twisting them in different directions as Miley sat up, slurping up her white cherry slushie.

"So," Miley started, nodding her head upward, waiting for the slushie to dissolve, "Anything happening between you and Joe?" Miley asked, wiping some of the cool liquid above her lip with her hand.

Lilly sat up also, playing around with the straw in her green apple slushie. She quickly looked through the dome, checking to make sure how much she has left. She put her mouth to the straw before sucking up the flavored ice. "You know, Joe does a lot for me to like, show me he loves me," Lilly said before stopping, taking another gulp.

Miley nodded, "Continue." Lilly motioned her hands, "Sometimes, I think, like that I don't show him much that I love him." Miley sighed in understanding, "So that's it?" Lilly shook her shoulders, "Basically." Lilly shook her slushie cup, noticing the lightness from the emptiness of the cup.

"I need more green slushie..." Lilly whined before getting up and walking towards Miley's kitchen counter, pulling out a fork and stabbing the cup, making little dots. Miley laughed before saying, "You're a murderer."

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't deserve to live, what use is a plastic foam cup that says 'QuikTrip' on the side of it going to do? Attack us all with straw? Next you'll be staying bubble wrap is highly used for good reasons." Lilly pointed out, continuously stabbing the cup with the plastic fork.

Miley pulled on Lilly's hand, "Come on, I'll buy you a green slushie." Lilly clapped her hands happily, giggling, "Long live the green apple flavored slushie!" Miley sighed shaking her head. Miley pushed the door handle down, pushing the door open as she stepped outside, arms linked with Lilly's.

They walked down the road, stopping at the nearest convenience store, QuikTrip. Miley pulled on the door handle, getting a strange look from the guy working at the counter, Michael.

"Couldn't resist seeing me again?" Michael asked grinning, ringing up the customer at the counter. Lilly scoffed, "Whatev Michael, I just want another green slushie." Lilly walked over to the slushie dispenser, grabbing the largest foam cup like she did a half an hour ago, letting the slush reach towards the top of the cup.

Lilly grabbed a dome, snapping it on tightly. Grabbing the cup, she placed it on the counter taking out her money from her pocket. "You just bought the same size a half an hour ago, have you thrown up yet?" Lilly scoffed, "No, I haven't." She stuck her tongue out at him. Lilly noticed a sale on chocolate bars, "Hey Mikey, how much for the chocolate bars?"

Michael looked up, placing his hands on the counter. "Oh, those. Five for a dollar." Lilly smiled, "Oh really. Round me up a hundred of them." Miley's eyes widened, "Are you crazy Lilly? You'll die of fatness!" Lilly grinned again, "Oh, no, I won't, but I know someone else who will. Just call your boyfriend for me, and let him know that we're coming over."

Miley raised an eyebrow and started dialing Nick's number into her pink cellphone as Lilly slapped down twenty-five dollars. Michael pulled out two huge boxes of chocolate bars, "These come with fifty in each." Lilly nodded. "Can I have a bag, maybe two?" Michael nodded, handing her two plastic bags.

Lilly ripped the boxes open, dumping the chocolate bars in the bags. Miley hung up the phone. "He says come over when your ready." Lilly smiled, "Excellent." She handed Miley a bag as they skipped over to the Jonas' house.

Lilly and Miley raced all the way over to the Jona's house and opened the door running up the stairs into Nick's room as he shut the door behind them. "What's with the plastic bags, full of chocolate bars?" He asked pointing suspiciously at the bags.

"Just get me the foot ladder and lend me a hand." Lilly said smiling widely.

--

Joe sat on his bed, listening to music as his cell phone went off. He picked up his phone, seeing a new text message from Lilly. He opened the text message, reading it.

_'Open your door.' - Lilly _

Joe grinned walking towards his door, twisting the knob of the door, pushing it open. Before he stepped out, a huge mound of chocolate bars fell from the door frame. He smiled grabbing a note that fell down with the chocolate bars.

'Dear Joe, you will always be the one I love the most.' - Your Lilly.

His smile grew wider, realizing he never felt this way for a girl. He opened the cell phone, going to contacts, clicking the name 'Lilly' - his number one - calling her.

"Hello?" He heard on the other line. "Hey, did you put the thousands of chocolate bars above my door?" Lilly giggled, "Um, yeah, that was me." Joe picked up a chocolate bar opening the wrapper, stuffing it in his mouth.

"I love you." Lilly said on the other line, making Joe almost choke on the piece of chocolate. She heard him start choking, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked, sounding really paranoid.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I love you too." Joe replied making Lilly blush, her cheeks growing hot. Joe paused, continuing, "I'll be over in five minutes." He clicked the phone off, sprinting his way towards Lilly's house.

_Meet me on Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

**Yeah, I just recently watched Juno, which means I do not own any of this. I just thought I would like, you know try this out, I just really like these scenes in the movie, my favorite parts.**

**Song: Six Feet Under the Stars - All Time Low **

**Emma (smile smile)**


	25. I'm Yours

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. For anyone going to be there, section 203 is where I'm located, see if you can find me. **

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Lilly and Joe walked hand in hand, staring in the opposite direction. No, they didn't fight or anything like that, they were both just a little too embarrassed by one another's presence. They did enjoy their presence, but since Joe was famous, he was known for getting awkward stares.

Joe scanned his surroundings, wipping his head around in different directions. Once, his head turned towards Lilly's face he couldn't help but stare for more than a few seconds.

Remembering what he supposed to be doing he quickly made sure no freaky photographer would pop out of the bushes and start asking a million questions.

He attached his hand to Lilly's wrist, causing her to almost trip as he made a sharp left turn up the walkway. "Your such a klutz." Joe teased Lilly as he shook his head back and forth, shaking his head in utter disappointment.

"Your no better." Lilly countered back at him, shaking his warm hand off her tiny wrist. She set her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently, keeping a fast rhythm. "Who fell at the American Music Awards? Who missed a flip? Who tripped on Ellen?" She asked, continually mocking him.

Joe winced as she rambled on about all the mishap falls. "Yes, yes. We know I fell a lot, but that doesn't mean you have to announce it to the entire world!" Joe yelled in frustration, narrowing his eyes at Lilly.

Lilly smirked at him, tilting her head upward. "Who ran into a screen door?" Lilly asked laughing softly, as she stepped to the right. Joe looked at her curiously, "I did not run into a sc-" Joe wasn't able to finish his sentence because of his pressed into the screen door.

"Oops." Lilly said opening the screen door as Joe removed his head, rubbing the spot where he bumped it the door. She stepped inside the house, being tackled in a bear hug by Frankie.

"Lilly!" Frankie yelled in excitement as his arms were attached to her legs. She responded to the hug by wrapping her arms around him. "Frank!" She smiled as he let go.

"So, Lilly when are we going on our date?" Frankie asked looking up at her as Joe's eyes grew wide, putting an arm around Lilly, making sure his brother wouldn't try to steal his property like he did in Monopoly.

"Newsflash bro," Joe started flicking his hair out of his eye, pulling Lilly closer to him, "She's _my _girlfriend, besides I thought you were in love with Elaina girl or something?"

Frankie shrugged, "I _was. _But if you listened like I told you yesterday, Elaina doesn't like playing video games or any boy stuff like Lilly does," Frankie tugged on Lilly's arm. "That's why she is going to be my new girlfriend, besides, I'm a lady's man."

Joe scowled, "Well, I got her first, plus she's way to old for you. She's doubled your age!" Joe said angrily, as Lilly sighed. "Frankie, I love you, but as my little brother and my best friend, but I promise I'll go on a date with you one time, but my heart belongs to Joe. Okay?" She asked kneeling down so she was Frankie's height.

Frankie nodded, "Okay Lilly. It's a deal." Lilly smiled, pounding her fist with his. Frankie looked up at his older brother, "You better watch out Joe, you might lose her." Joe's mouth dropped open as Frankie said that.

Frankie skipped up the stairs leaving Joe in disbelief. "I can't believe my brother is trying to steal my own girlfriend." Lilly rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry I'm all yours."

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
A la peaceful melodies  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated like in what 4 days, hopefully none of you are dead. I am like having all these tornados in my state, so I have no time to update, because I'm always stuck in the basement where there is no computer. **

**Plus my birthday is on Sunday, June 15th also on Father's Day and I have been going shopping with my family, because they don't know what I want. But all I want from you readers for a birthday present is a review, that would make me the most happy, and when I get reviews from you readers, it encourages me to update, so please leave a review. **

**I don't care if you say you hate it, or you write like, 'Love it.' Just knowing you took the time to write something would make me so happy! I thank all my reviewers! The moments are halfway over!**

**Song: I'm Yours - Jason Mraz**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	26. Pop Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. For anyone going to be there, section 203 is where I'm located, see if you can find me. **

_I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down_

"You'd promise you'd come tonight!" Joe whined, giving his best puppy dog look he pull off to his girlfriend. Lilly sighed, "I just don't want to go, I mean it's not like I haven't seen you live before. Heck, I could ask you to sing to me now if I wanted you to."

Joe made a whimpering sound, to show off his disappointment. Lilly shook her head, to show that she could resist his look. "Fine, if there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll go off wondering how I became a bad boyfriend..." Lilly groaned, "That's not fair, you took that from me! But I guess I can go..."

"Really?" Joe asked, sounding like a giddy girl, or sounding like he was on hard drugs, whatever you prefer. She groaned but nodded ever so happily. "Yeah, I'll _try _to enjoy myself." Lilly said quoting the word try with her fingers for emphasize.

Joe squeezed her in a hug, repeatedly saying 'Thank You' to his girlfriend. She waved it off, showing she didn't mind. "Now I can see how much of an idiot you look in front of America." He pouted childishly, letting his lower lip hang out.

"Suck it up!" Lilly said ruffling his hair before placing a soft chaste kiss on his cheek. "See ya tonight!" Joe yelled at her, waving excitedly. Waving back, she turned around heading in a different direction to get ready for the big Jonas Brothers concert.

--

"Oh my gosh! I love you Joe!" Lilly stared at the girl next to her screaming her head off, she was guessing she was a fan. A really _big _fan. All these girls were sported in JB shirts and jeans, almost losing their voices.

Lilly on the other hand, was wearing a bright orange dressy top which almost looked like a dress that was very flowy paired with a black skinny jeans. She through on some green high top converse as well. Her hair was as straight as ever, going to her mid-back.

As the chords to 'Australia' finished, girl's shrieks were heard all over the arena. Joe's eyes locked with hers as he winked at her. Lilly couldn't help but smile at him, as the girls around her were ecstatic, thinking that Joe Jonas just winked at them.

"Oh my Jonas! Joe Jonas just winked at me!" The loud mouth brunette that was in front of her screamed excitedly. The girl next to her pushed the burnette and angrued, countering back that Joe winked at her, leading up to them getting escorted out by secruity.

Before the two girls were escorted out, the two ran up to the stage, trying to figure out who Joe winked at. Big Rob grabbed the two girls, pulling them to the exit. Lilly smiled as Big Rob walked by saying, "How's it going Lilly?" She shrugged, "Very entertaining that's for sure." Big Rob smiled, taking the girls away.

The boys started strumming to 'Take On Me' which made the girls scream, **again. **She danced along, she loved A-ha, and she was glad her favorite boys were singing this song. She noticed the other girls trying to learn the words, luckily Lilly knew them and sung along with the boys.

--

After a couple more songs, and a huge encore, the show was over. Lilly walked backstage seeing Big Rob was standing their. She gave him a little salute, as he opened the gate for her to pass by.

As soon as she walked in, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up ever so high. "Put me down!" Lilly said angrily, swatting away the hands. She was set down to come face to face with her Red Bull fueled boyfriend.

"Did you love it? Give me your completely honest opinion!" He grabbed her arms, shaking her back and forth. Lilly felt some up-chuck, but it faded away once he was done shaking her.

"I must say, one of the most interesting concerts ever." She said, smiling widely. Joe raised his right eyebrow slightly, "What do you mean?"

Lilly laughed, "Well, first, girl's saliva from their screaming kept getting in my hair." Joe laughed along with her, noticing her face had gone serious. "Second, two girls in front of me got escorted by Big Rob. And I think I could on to around thirty something but I don't feel like counting that high."

"I'm guessing you had fun." Joe said pulling Lilly closer to him, interwining their fingers. "I did, and the best part was that this was all for my hot shot rockstar boyfriend, that I love." She said as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "It was just perfect."

_Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out, turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud_

**I had a writer's block for a while, and I couldn't think at all. And I also know this song has nothing to do with this, but I am so addicted to this song right now I just had to do it. Hopefully you liked it, I don't really know my opinion on this. We're more than halfway over, count on a new story sometime after this.**

**Pop Princess - The Click Five**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	27. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. But I do happen to own Jonas Brothers tickets for when they come to Omaha. For anyone going to be there, section 203 is where I'm located, see if you can find me. **

_So sweet I can hardly speak due to such trauma in my teeth  
But your body langauge is telling me that you're worth a pen  
So weak I can hardly keep, shaky legs holding up my feet  
But your body language is telling me that I'm not to blame_

"Please let me try it! I promise I won't mess it up, Scouts honor." Joe said saluting to Lilly as she stood in front of her bathroom. Lilly showed a look of annoyance, "Scouts honor? Your not a Scout." She entered the bathroom, brushing her hair with her neon green hairbrush.

"That's where you are wrong Lillian. I was a Boy Scout in the third grade, all until fifth." Joe retorted back running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. "Oh yeah," Lilly said pausing to insert a laugh, "What happened after that?"

Joe leaned his back against the mirror, crossing his hands over his chest, trying to look as cool as possible, but also failing miserabley, "I wanted to become a skater. You know the guys with the skateboards and the great hair and good looks. Yeah, that was my group."

"And how did that go?" Lilly asked, pulling out a curling iron. "Well, I had the great hair the good looks, but not the skateboard, and the skill to go with it. So I gave up." Lilly shook her head, plugging in the curling iron. "I think your basically known for giving up."

Joe scoffed, "It's not my fault the skateboard wouldn't want to stay in place." Lilly raised and eyebrow, eyeing the curling iron waiting for it to heat up, then looking at her boyfriend, "That's the whole point of it, it _moves_!"

Joe grabbed the curling iron from Lilly's grasp. "I didn't want it to do that." Lilly put her hands over Joe's, "Give the iron to me." Joe sighed, "I know how to do it, please. Once I'm done you can do mine." Lilly smiled, "Okay. Deal."

Joe started grabbing strands of Lilly's hair, wrapping it around. He patiently sat there for at for fifty seconds before letting go, continuing on and on.

Joe turned the curling iron off, setting it aside. Lilly turned around seeing what Joe did to her hair. Lilly was in sudden shock, she put her fingers in her hair. "Joe," she looked at him, "Your a pure genius when it comes to curling girl's hair."

Joe smiled, "Well, you know how I do. And I learned how to from Taylor Swift, she was on MTV teaching people how to curl their hair." He said pretending to pop his imaginary collar. Lilly grabbed the curling iron, pressing it on, curling the ends of Joe's hair.

After about fifteen minutes, his hair was finished. Joe wrapped his arm around Lilly, "We are masters when it comes to curling irons. Because now I have my extremely gorgeous girlfriend, and my oh-so handsome self." Lilly kissed Joe's lips before saying, "I'll have you do my hair more often."

_Practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense  
I've become what a mother wouldn't want in a son  
And I have done a few things I regret  
But practice makes perfect  
Practice makes perfect sense to me_

**Okay, twenty-seven is finished. Complete. And this inspired me because I curled my hair today, and learned from Taylor Swift on MTV. She was showing people how to curl their hair, and I thought about how Lilly and Joe would work on curling their hair. So, BAM! There it is. **

**Song: Practice Makes Perfect - Cute is What We Aim For**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	28. Banana Pancakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. **

_Well can't you see that it's just raining  
There ain't no need to go outside...  
But Baby, You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you  
This song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what you're supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now_

Lilly walked up the Jonas' sidewalk, her worn plain blue converse clicked against the cement. Stepping up the stairs, Lilly rung the door bell, awaiting a person to answer. The wooden door opened to reveal Mrs. Jonas, she opened the screen door for Lilly, closing it quickly behind her.

"How are you Mrs. Jonas? Everything in perfect shape?" Lilly asked clasping her hands together, looking up at her boyfriend's mother, who just happened to be about two inches taller than herself. "The whole house is in order, with the exception of Joe's room, he cleaning it right now, so he can't really talk."

Lilly nodded in understanding, "That's cool. Do you need help with anything around here, I know it can be kind of lonely being the only girl in the house." Mrs. Jonas smiled, "Sure, that's very sweet of you Lilly, and please call me Denise." Lilly just nodded, taking off her jacket throwing it on the coat rack.

To be honest, Lilly thought here was more home than her own house at times.

Denise smiled softly, she usually got bugged sometimes when a girl would hang around, just waiting for one of her sons. But Lilly, Lilly was an exception. She was like family she Joe wouldn't stop being with her.

"What are you making Mrs. Jo-Denise?" Lilly said, fixing the mistake she made. "Food," Denise said, grabbing a pan and placing onto the stove. "For the family, your welcome to stay because I know your mom is out of town. Where have you been staying lately sweetheart?"

Lilly walked to the counter placing her elbows on it, "I've been staying with Miley and her family. But Hannah has a photo shoot, then and concert right afterwards and Lola didn't want to stick around today." Denise nodded, grabbing some bananas from the fruit bowl.

"What exactly are you making?" Lilly questioned eyeing the pancake batter as well. "Banana Pancakes. It was Joe's turn to pick what we have for dinner, and he insisted on these." Lilly grinned, "Joe and his taste of food, I don't blame him, your pancakes are _the_ best."

Denise turned the stove on, replying back to Lilly's comment, "Thanks Lilly." Lilly smiled, she always like Mrs. Jonas or Denise.

"You know Joe's always talking about you." Denise said pouring some of the batter of the pancakes into a pan. Lilly looked up shocked. She didn't know he did. "He asks me for advice all the time. He paranoid when it comes to you. He thinks he's going to mess up somehow, he doesn't want to lose you. Joe even thinks that you're the one Lilly. He says he never felt this way before, he just can't believe he has a girl like you. He keeps quoting to me, 'She's one in a million. And she's my one.' Lilly you made my son so happy, it's greatest thing knowing that he has someone special. So thank you."

Lilly stood there, mouth hanging open slightly. 'Wow' was all that could come up in her head. Joe really felt that way toward her. She thought eventually Joe would want to move on and be with some other girl, but no. She was wrong.

"I'm just so thankful to have someone like Joe, because I feel the exact same way about him, and I didn't know if he did. But now I know. I don't want to lose him either. He may not be perfect, but his perfections and his imperfections are what make me love him. Just him." Lilly said, smiling. Denise couldn't be happier for to hear that come out of Lilly's mouth.

Before Lilly even noticed, Denise was done making the pancakes. Lilly stacked all the pancakes onto one big plate, setting it onto the table. Lilly wiped her hands from the perfection of the tower. Smiling, Lilly heard fumbling from the stairs.

She turned around to see Joe wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel, his mom laughing as he said, "I think that was the best work out ever." Joe noticed Lilly's presence, smirking at her. Lilly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck playing with the ends of his hair.

She pressed her lips to his, kissing him ever so softly. She smiled softly as he pulled her closer, deepening it. She felt spraks, and fireworks, like from the romance movies. Denise smiled at the two, making her way upstairs to get her family members for dinner.

Lilly pulled apart, letting Joe rest his forehead on hers. "What was that for?" Joe asked still having that dopey smirk on his face, "For everything." Joe chuckled silently, as Lilly continued on, "I'm really in the mood for banana pancakes."

_And we can pretend it all the time, yeah  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
There ain't no need to go outside  
But just maybe,  
Halaka ukulele  
Mama made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
'Cause you're my little lady  
Lady lady love me  
'Cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside_

**Okay, so here is lovely twenty-eight. And I must thank _hellolove_ for giving me the idea for 'Banana Pancakes'. Once she said that, this story popped up in my mind. So thank you. And anyone else who has given me song requests I will use in the future. Just that this one gave me an idea. So yes. Bam, and we only have twenty-two left. But don't worry, I will get this finished. It's my goal.**

**Song: Banana Pancakes - Jack Johnson.**

**Oh, by the way. These reviews you leave me make me super happy. I am glad you told me about my mistakes, hopefully I'll actually remember to fix them. I'm trying to reply to all my reviewers. I might just do it in the chapter, probably easier. **

**Emma (smile smile)**


	29. Girls Do What They Want

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. And um, don't ask what I would do if I owned the Jonas Brothers. I'm positive that it wouldn't be rated K anymore then.**

**Oh, and in this chapter I know there is two ways to spell the word 'doughnut' or 'donut.' Don't bug me about it.**

**Reading and reviewing would make me smile. Yeah, just consider it. I promise I'll reply back to you when you review. Please?**

_She's 18 and a beauty queen (beauty queen)  
she makes the boys feel so weak (so weak)  
it's all for her, not at all  
she'll pick up just to watch you fall  
it's her hands on my hips, i can't escape 'em  
it's that mouth and those lips, try not to chase down  
that's just the way things are  
and way they'll always be_

"Doughnuts, aren't they delicious?" Joe asked as he clutched onto his jelly-filled sprinkled doughnut, licking his lips. He brought the doughnut up to his mouth, biting into it.

Kevin stared at his younger brother in disgust as he set the doughnut down on the coffee table. "I suddenly don't have a craving to eat one of these, even if I adore Krispy Kreme doughnuts." He watched Joe chew the doughnut, not stopping to take a break. Not once.

Joe scarfed down the jelly-filled and grabbed a napkin, wiping the jelly that was on his face off. He reached inside the box, pulling out a chocolate creamed filled. His eyes widened as he devoured it.

Nick grabbed a doughnut, walking up the stairs. "I think I'll go give one to Frankie, upstairs." Nick sprinted up the steps with Kevin right on his tail. Joe looked at them curiously. "It's your loss!" He shouted from the couch, waiting for someone to respond. No answer.

"Figures, they leave me all alone with a big box of doughnuts, the T.V. set left on, and with-"

"Lilly." Joe looked at the doorway to see who had cut his sentence off. His eyes followed his girlfriend as she sat down on the couch next to him. She reached for a napkin, picking it up and handing it Joe. "Sometimes I think that Frankie has better manners than you."

Joe looked taken back by her comment, "Are you saying that I am a immature seven year old that loves WebKinz?" He asked. Lilly rested her head on his shoulder, "No, I'm not saying that. But I'm saying he actually can the doughnut _inside _his mouth, unlike you."

"Do you want one? We have a great selection of doughnuts." He opened the box, giving her a view of the doughnuts they had bought. "No thanks. My mom made french toast. Strawberry banana french toast. That stuff is filling."

Joe mouth dropped open, "And you didn't invite me? I wouldn't have wanted these doughnuts if I knew that your mother made her speciality." He stood up pulling Lilly up with him. He held her hands tightly. "Tell me, is there any left?" Lilly thought about for a while, tapping her chin.

Joe groaned in annoyance. "Is there?" He asked impatiently as Lilly laughed. She nodded. Joe flew through the door, Lilly holding onto Joe's hand as he ran down the sidewalk like a maniac.

"Hey Joe?" Lilly asked him as he pulled along. He made a noise to signal he was listening to her. "Do you want to go to the beach, to learn how to surf. You promise I could teach you how to surf."

Joe stopped and looked at Lilly bewildered. Did he really promise this? "Since when?" He asked, walking around her in circles. "You don't remember?" Lilly asked, placing her small hands on her hips. Let's reminisce, shall we?

_Joe layed on Lilly's couch half asleep, half awake. Joe layed with a full awake Lilly who was staring at him, playing with the ends of his hair. Lilly smiled as he tightened the grip on her torso. _

_"Hey Joe?" She asked, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Mmmm?" He asked peeking open his eyes, meeting the face of his girlfriend. "Can I teach how to surf?" _

_Joe responded slowly, having no idea what he was agreeing to. "Sure, I get a cookie though..." He mumbled ever so softly before going back to sleep. Lilly smiled before burying her head on his chest._

"I don't recall such a thing." Joe protested, smirking at how irritated she was. "I'll get you Jonas." Joe pulled her into her house answering back to her comment. "You'll try, but you won't succeed. So keep dreaming Truscott. Keep dreaming."

_Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can_

**Okay, major brain block in this chapter. First, I was like sick for five days, my parents wouldn't let me leave the couch unless it was to go to the bathroom or something like that. Basically banished from the computer at that time. Thursday I felt so much better, but by that time my parents were even considering taking me to the emergency room since it was so bad, but luckily I felt way better so that didn't happen.**

**Also, those Jonabotics or whatever were getting on my nerves so I took a break, and when I felt better, couldn't think. AT ALL. **

**Yesterday was Fourth of July, and I was only allowed like on the computer twice. For ten minutes each. I typed some stuff out but like nothing was finished. I completed this superly fast so I didn't check for any mistakes. Sorry if there is error. Yeah.**

**Song: Girls Do What They Want - The Maine**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	30. The Way We Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. And um, don't ask what I would do if I owned the Jonas Brothers.**

_She's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of you,  
Seduction leads to destruction.  
She's fresh to death,  
She'll be the death of me,  
She's fresh but not so clean._

"But Joe, my cousin needs someone to watch her cat!" Joe through and his back, groaning. He slumped on the couch covering his face with his arms.

Lilly sat down next to him, holding the grey striped cat in her small hands, petting it's soft head. Joe squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't stand the cuteness factor.

"Why can't you do it then, you've always loved cats, and this is your cousin's not mine. I don't even know the person for starters, and what do I know about handling cats?" Joe asked gazing at Lilly as she scooted over closer to him. Joe groaned again.

"Well, I could bring my cousin over if you-" Joe shot her a look that made her shut up. "Ok, fine. I was joking anyway. And you're supposed to be the cute funny one. Psh."

Joe had an offended look on his face as Lilly grinned at him. "I am!" Lilly giggled softly, and then ignored his ranting.

"Sure you are. Okay, anyway. My mom is allergic to cats, it's not my problem she can't have cats around her without swelling up." Lilly rubbed the cat's back as he adjusted his position in Lilly's lap. The cat purred happily before smiling as it closed it's eyes. It was very content.

"Look at this thing, how can you say 'no' to a cat in need?" Lilly asked whining.

Joe slowly uncovered his eyes, staring at the cat for the moment. It had the biggest green eyes that was talking to him, like saying, 'Please, you know you want too.'

Joe looked at Lilly who was smiling brightly at him as she lent down to kiss the top of the cat's head.

"Fine. But only because your mom is allergic." Lilly squealed and hugged him, trying not to squish the cat.

Joe petted the cat, noticing that the purring got louder as he stroked the furry back. "See," Lilly said as Joe stared up at her confused. "He likes you." Joe mouthed an _'Oh' _before nodding, well more like bobbing his head up and down.

"What's her-"

"His."

"That's what I said. What's _his _name?"

"Winnafred."

"Winnafred?" Joe asked as she nodded in an answer as yes.

"What a weird name for a cat. But I guess it suits him, possibly. Well, no not really." Lilly shook her head and handed Winnafred over to Joe, which he happily took in his arms. Lilly laid her head on his shoulder sighing softly.

"So when do we take this cat for a walk?" Joe questioned lazily as he held Winnafred in front of him. Lilly gave him a confused look. "What?" He asked in a look that basically said, 'Why are you staring at me like that.'

Lilly retorted back at him, "Cats are not supposed to go on walks! Plus, Winnafred is an indoor cat, he'll probably get loose." Joe thought about for a moment, tapping his chin like he was some sort of detective, like a cat detective. I guess.

"What if we put him in a stroller?"

"Oh, no way are we put-"

**Five Minutes Later...**

"I can't believe Winnafred is in a stroller." Lilly said in disbelief.

Winnafred was strapped in a pink toy baby stroller by Joe. He was basically standing up with a crossed straps belting him in the stroller, Winnafred seemed very pleased actually.

"This is a moment I will never forget." Lilly stated as her mouth slightlt hung there open.

"Well, believe in sister." Joe said snapping his fingers.

"Okay, we can take Winnafred on one condition." Joe nodded smiling slightly as he kept snapping his fingers. Lilly stared at his fingers, "Yeah, don't do that ever."

Joe smile turned into a small frown as Lilly took the stroller's handles. Joe opened the door for Lilly.

"My lady."

"Joe."

"What?"

"Your such a dork. And don't even think about saying I'm your dork."

"I wasn't going too. Yet."

"You are such a d-" Silence.

"Nice chapstick." Joe said grinning as he pushed Winnafred in the stroller. Lilly stood there smiling as she ran to catch up with them.

_Cute face slim waist,  
She's got em' in a craze,  
Yeah I think he's going crazy.  
When she speaks it makes me grind my teeth,  
Yet he still thinks she's amazing.  
And she's been playing games,  
Ever since 98',  
Shallow is as shallow does,  
Some people never change._

**I know I haven't updated in forever. Just that I can't think now. Okay yeah.**

**But Monday. My Best. Day. EVER. My freaking Jonas Brothers concert. It was so amazing. I can't like hear anybody that well. Everybody sounds all muffled when I talk to them. **

**I was reading my the newspaper online and the reviewer said this. "There's a reason earplugs were invented. It's called the Jonas Brothers." They also said it was the loudest audience ever to hit the city. Wow. Details ask me in the review, I'll send you like a six paragraph report.**

**Song: The Way We Talk - The Maine.**

**The song has really nothing to do with the chapter, but I adore this song so much right now.**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	31. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. And um, don't ask what I would do if I owned the Jonas Brothers.**

_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark, we can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

Joe searched in the living room, throwing pillows and random objects out of place. He faced towards the couch, feeling in the cushions. "Darn it." He sighed heavily once he realized the mess he had made.

Quickly, he placed all the stuff he had thrown around back to their original setting. "Where's the phone?" He yelled frantically, and as if it were a Que, Nick came down the stairs holding the phone to his right ear. Joe inwardly groaned and walked up to Nick.

"Give me the phone." He stated blankly. Nick told the person he was talking with to hold on. "No, I'm using it. Besides you have your cell phone, go use that." Joe grinned happily and started running up the stairs. Halfway up to his room, he trotted back down the steps.

Nick looked a Joe sighing. "What now?" Nick asked annoyed. Joe plopped down on the couch, burying his face in the pillows. "Muumuu wok ti dell." Nick looked very confused. He completely misunderstood everything Joe had just tried to say to him.

"English please?" Nick asked politely, turning off the phone. And placing it back on the receiver. Joe lifted his head from the pillows, "Mommy took my cell." Nick quietly mouthed an 'Oh' then shrugged walking up the stairs. Joe glanced at the receiver noticing that the phone was there. He quickly pounced for it.

Someone grabbed the phone right before him. "NO!" Joe dramatically shouted, bringing his hands to his face. He looked up to see Kevin holding the phone dialing a number. "Why do you have to be so cruel to me?" Kevin sighed, and pulled out his cell phone handing it to Joe. Joe let out a soft squeal before running up the steps.

Joe pressed the numbers on the phone holding it up to his ear. He heard it ring at least two times before someone picked up on the third ring. "H-he-hello?" The voice sounded very dry and he heard loud coughing. "Lilly?" He asked softly, waiting for a response from the girl.

"Y-Ye-" He heard a faint sound in the background, it sounded like someone was hacking up. "Yeah?" Lilly sniffed her clogged up nose, blowing it with a tissue. "You sick?" He asked sarcastically, chuckling softly. Lilly didn't seem so thrilled about his comedy.

"I'm coming over." He replied to his comment before letting her speak. He shut off the cell phone, hurrying down the staircase, tossing Kevin his phone. Kevin reacted slowly to the phone being thrown at him, but luckily he didn't let it drop on the hard wood floor.

Joe scurried out the door, actually remembering to open it before leaving his home. He leaped over a stray dog, once landing continuing sprinting off in the direction towards Lilly's house. The dog looked up at him, but Joe didn't take a second to look at the dog he had almost knocked down. He was in a hurry. For Lilly.

Joe made it to the Truscott estate less than five minutes, pounding his fist on their front door. Seconds later Heather opened the door, not needing to say anything. She simply pointed to the stairs indicating that Lilly was in her room.

He mumbled a quick 'thanks' to Mrs. Truscott before hustling up the steps. Joe stood in front of the slightly cracked door, knocking politely. He didn't want to walk on her being half naked or something like that.

He heard a hush 'Come in' as he stepped in the room. Joe eyes immediately fell on Lilly, who was paler than a piece of paper. Once Lilly took the time to notice it was Joe who had entered. That made her face lit up with joy.

Joe walked over and sat next to Lilly, stroking her hair softly as she sat up, her back leaning against her headboard. "You came, big surprise there Mr. Sarcastic." Lilly laughed, her voice sounding very clogged up. Joe leaned in, placing a tender kiss on Lilly's forehead.

"I'm going to be here. Helping you. Until your better." Lilly tried fighting of a smile, but couldn't resist after him being so gentle around her. She wrapped her slender arms around him, putting her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

Joe grinned from ear to ear, "Your welcome." They sat in silence for a few seconds, before Lilly finally let go of her grasp onto him. She kissed him on his lips, enjoying every second of the day since Joe got here.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, panting silently. Lilly started heaving, and then ending gagging all over Joe's white skinny jeans. Lilly blushed madly as Joe looked down at his pants. "Sorry." He muttered a 'Yeah, Yeah.'

_When the sun shine  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

**Okay, sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation for a week, and I tried updating before I left but I couldn't.**

**The song is sung by Rihanna, but I seem to like the All Time Low version better than Rihanna's. But I'm into rock stuff more. So that explains my love of All Time Low. Check them out to. Their new video, 'Poppin Champaigne' is amazingly hilarious.**

**Song: Umbrella - Rihanna/All Time Low**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	32. Got Me Going Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. And um, don't ask what I would do if I owned the Jonas Brothers.**

_Hey there pretty lady  
Tell me how you do it  
And tell me, what can I do to help  
Cuz I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel_

Lilly stared the coin intently down, and threw it up in the air, watching it flip three times. She quickly caught it before it landed on the ground. She sighed, huffing softly, blowing strands of her golden locks away from her face.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall, tapping her foot to an imaginary beat. _'Three more minutes..' _She thought before flipping the quarter once again. This it landed on the floor, rolling on it's narrow side, landing at some guy's feet.

Lilly looked up at him, he looked around nineteen, same age as Joe. He smiled at her, as Lilly picked her quarter up before walking away. She turned around walking the other way, hurrying back the original table she was sitting at. Hearing the footsteps behind her, she turned around coming contact with the same shaggy brown haired guy.

"Hey." He said smoothly taking a seat across from Lilly, she gazed in another direction, towards the window specifically looking for Joe. The guy grabbed Lilly's hand which she quickly drew back to herself. "The name's Scott, and you are?"

Lilly finally looked him directly in the eye, while saying, "Leaving." She got up grabbing her purse exiting the coffee shop she was at. The guy followed her out again, placing his left arm over the doorway so she couldn't get by. "So you, me, movie, tomorrow?" He brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Um, no, I have a boyfriend." She simply stated, leaning down, going under his arm. He chased after her, grasping both of arms. Lilly struggled from his grip, he was very determined.

"So, who is this big strong boyfriend of yours?" He asked while breathing into her ear. She spit in his face, making him let go of her. She looked behind her to see him following her again, she groaned and quickened her pace.

She ran into someone and started apologizing automatically. She looked straight into his face and smile. "Joe." She wrapped her arms around him, taking in his scent. he pulled her closer, hugging her back. Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder which cause her to look up.

Scott. Lilly sighed. "Scott, I already told you I have a boyfriend." Scott scowled at the sight of Joe holding Lilly. He grabbed Lilly's arm as she tried reaching for Joe. Joe grabbed Lilly, "What do you think your doing?" Joe asked furiously.

Scott grinned, "I'm going to t-" He stopped suddenly, making Joe have a very confused look. "What?" He questioned. He noticed that Big Rob was heading their way, causing Joe to take Scott's grin. "Scott, meet Big Rob. Big Rob, meet Scott. Hey Big Rob, Scott isn't exactly the nicest person ever."

Big Rob looked at Scott, "Well. Come on Scott, I think you should leave now." Big Rob noticed his firm grip on Lilly, which he removed, smiling. "Sup Lilly?" She shrugged, mumbling a quick, 'Eh.'

Joe tugged her closer, smiling silently as Scott walked, oh well, _dragged _away by Big Rob. He kissed the top of her forehead, mumbling, "Good. We're alone."

Lilly laughed as Big Rob took Scott and put him into his own car. "All thanks to the man." Joe scoffed and pouted, "I thought I was the man. Like your favorite man."

Lilly shook her head. "Your my favorite **boyfriend.**" Joe grinned childishly.

_Girl, you got me going crazy  
Knock me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin, baby  
Beggin, baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away  
Get away with me  
Cuz girl, I don't know what to do  
Cuz I'm so in love with you_

**Okay, I know I'm the most horrible updater in the world, but I started school and I completely blanked on this. **

**It's not helping that my teachers has been dumping homework on me.**

**I had like an eighth of this done but I couldn't think, so it may suck but I tried to update as best as I could.**

**Reviews would help me so much. As well song suggestions.**

**Song: Got Me Going Crazy by Jonas Brothers.**

**Emma (smile smile)**


	33. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. And um, don't ask what I would do if I owned the Jonas Brothers.**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

"Joe, it's like three in the morning, we're in the middle of nowhere, and my behind is freezing by the nanosecond!" Lilly screeched as Joe pulled her through the forest, her head hitting tree branches repeatably. He shushed her by putting a finger to his lips, silencing her. Lilly grumbled lowly, muttering a short word under her breath.

Joe paused for a moment before continuing to lead her through the branches. "I'm positive we are about here." He glanced behind his back for a brief moment to see Lilly looking like she was about to pass out on him.

He stopped and bent down a little. Lilly ran right into him and made him fall over on his stomach, with her landing on top of him. Lilly mumbled a quick 'Sorry' before getting up. Joe did the same, and he bent over once again. Lilly gladily took his offer and wrapped his arms around his neck, and her legs made their way around his waist as he held them tight.

Joe saw the water and couldn't help but smile. He heard Lilly made a gasping noise and made his smile grow even bigger than before. He gently set her down on the sand once they arrived. Lilly looked around and couldn't stop smiling.

The small waves crashing on the beach, and warm sand in between her toes. The view, the perfectness, Joe. She wrapped her arms around him while giggling lightly. She pulled away and then realized how cold it was.

Joe noticed she started to shiver so he grabbed his jacket and placed it onto her shoulders. Lilly grinned as she put her arms through the sleeves and zipped up the jacket given. She slowly brought her arms up and then wrapped them around Joe.

Joe pulled her closer and smoothed her hair down with his fingers. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes for a moment. Lilly pulled away and grabbed Joe's hand pulling him to the sore with her.

She quickly let her grasp on Joe's hand fall as she took off his jacket. She ran into the water, closing her eyes smiling madly. Joe pulled her into the water, swimming with her for a couple of seconds. Lilly swam back to the surface in need of air, Joe following.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She mumbled, "I love you." Joe smiled contently, pressing her closer to him.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

**If you didn't know already, your missing the obivous. I'M BACK, and happier than ever.  
Hopefully, the people I love to read reviews from are still sticking with me. I also love chatting to people.  
I'm making a promise, anyone that reviews, I will write back to them, telling them how awesome they are, and will get a decidated chapter, just for them! How cool is that? Hopefully super super cool.  
****Did I mention I went to see Metro Station in concert? They were AH-MAZING.  
And Trace Cyrus shirtless? YUMM.  
I'd totally lick whipped cream off of him, if you know what I'm saying. Smile smile, smirk.  
I'M A PERVERT. Ha. **

**And the song is Fall For You: Secondhand Serenade.  
I happen to love Secondhand Serenade, they are amazing and this song is number one.  
I was also going to see them with Cute Is What We Aim For, but nobody wanted to go with me. I felt so lonely.  
So, sad facer.**


	34. Ho Ho Hopefully

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, blah, blah, blah. I think we already went through this before. And um, don't ask what I would do if I owned the Jonas Brothers.**

**Chapter Dedicated to: SweetSerenityPeacexRose**

_December first  
I'm in a foreign state, I'm running late, I'm all alone  
Wishing I was somewhere with you baby,  
She's got a way of making things okay,  
When she's not around I'm going crazy  
We like to talk about the plans we make the things we say,  
When we're together I hope for better weather this year  
But you my dear need to know,  
This year I want you alone_

Lilly shook the snow globe, watching the fake snow fall to the bottom. She smiled, setting in back on the shelf along with the brothers and sisters of the snow globe. She traced her fingers along the rim, remembering when she was young, and always was thrilled when she happened to get her hands on a snow globe.

"Snow globes?" Someone asked from behind her. Lilly flicked he hair out of her, turning around to see the presence. Her boyfriend stood there, with the whole entire boxes of Corn Pops in stock sitting in the shopping cart.

"And we need more Corn Pops, why?" Lilly asked curiously, letting out a giggle. Joe frowned, not really enjoying the question against Corn Pops. She picked up a box from the cart, looking at the cardboard.

"You can _never _have too many Corn Pops, and I as remember, I asked, 'Snow globes?' I didn't get a reply yet." Joe stated confidentially as he took the box from Lilly's cold hands and placed it back into the cart. The two of them continued Christmas shopping and headed to the next isle.

Lilly cast her gaze to the tiled floor. "I don't know, to be quite honest. Ever since I was little I had a fascination with them. I just thought that they were the coolest things ever. Every Christmas Eve, I'd just stare at the globe, wishing that Santa would come already. I was always determined to stay up, I would want to watch Santa come through the fireplace and see if he was really fat, or if he was anorexic. Or if his cheeks were really rosy pink!" She paused for a second to look up to see if Joe was following, and he was, staring intently at her, waiting for her to go on.

"And then when I woke up, it was already morning and the presents would be there. But that snowglobe.... The snowglobe was still snowing, which made me believe Santa was out there. So, everytime I see a snowglobe, I know Santa still exists." Lilly saw the look on Joe's face, it was blank. She sighed softly, her staring went to the floor again.

"You probably think I'm a real psychopath, don't you?" She asked, as she stopped next to the shoe section, sitting down on one of the benches. Joe sat down beside her still not answering, until a mumbled answer came out.

"No." Joe said smiling softly, he looked Lilly right in the eyes when he said that. "It's just that, most people look at Christmas a different way. You know, something simpler. But you just pass them, your just so open. Maybe, that's the reason I feel so normal around you, you think free."

Lilly rested her head on Joe's shoulder smiling softly, as she mumbled, 'Thank you.'

----

Lilly was in the Jonas' living room, helping set up their Christmas tree. Frankie was so excited about putting it up, they decided to do it now. Mrs. Jonas was sitting on the couch next to Lilly as the two of them stared at the fiesta in front of them.

Frankie was hanging ornaments on tree, in one single spot, while Nick was trying to spend out the ornaments that Frankie had put on. Kevin was wrapping the lights around the tree while Mr. Jonas was making sure all the correct plugs were plugged in.

Lilly felt a pair of hands cover her eyes so she couldn't see. She giggled, removing the hands from her face to see Joe grinning madly at her. She stared at him completely confused before he pulled on her hand leading her upstairs to his bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you." Joe said simply, as he covered her eyes with one hand, grabbing something with the other. Lilly opened her eyes as soon as Joe removed his from her eye sight. She stared in awe as she took the thing from Joe's hands.

It was a snow globe.

And on the rim was engraved, 'Joe and Lilly: Together Forever.'

_Ho Ho Hopefully  
This holiday will make us believe that  
We're exactly where we're supposed to be  
And we're Ho Ho hoping that  
We all come back and as a matter of fact  
I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be  
Together by this Christmas tree_

**OKAY, I'm on a roll. I got ANOTHER one done. I'm so proud.  
Okay, as you see, the chapter was dedicated.  
HO HO HOPEFULLY, (haha) I'll get another one out soon.  
That way I don't have to keep you waiting.  
Song: Ho Ho Hopefully - The Maine**


	35. I'll Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone of these characters.**

_I can see it in your eyes you're scared  
All these things they force you to do aren't fair  
I'm here to chase away these tears  
And baby, we can chase away these fears_

Lilly sat on the park bench in her 'Boys Like Girls' graphic t-shirt, her worn out black skinny jeans, and her navy blue Chuck high-top covnverse. She was holding a golden sunflower to her chest, plucking peta's from it. Her eyes were focused on it, mumbling to herself as kids around her screamed and laughed in happiness.

"He loves me," she plucked one petal off, "He loves me not..." She plucked another one, her voice drifiting off on the word 'not.'

She didn't like that word, it meant that it wouldn't happen. Lilly thought that everything was possible. Well, except that people could have wings and fly around the world. Although Maxiumn Ride did convince her that they were real a little bit.

"He loves me..." She smiled when she tossed the last petal onto the grass, looking up towards the sky. It was a bright day, the sun was out, kids could wear shorts and t-shirts finally. It was the perfect day.

Except the fact that Lilly Truscott had no idea where her boyfriend was at the moment in time.

Once she found out no one knew where the dark haired teen sensation went, she ended up walking down to the park down by her house. She took over her favorite bench in the park and took a sunflower from the ground. And luckily, no one really cared that she did.

Lilly's phone vibrated in her jean pocket. She reached into the slot, and got a hold of her cellular device. Flipping it open, she noticed it was her mom calling her. No Joe yet. She decided it was best to answer the call, since she hadn't told her mother that she had left the house and now was in the park.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Lilly?" Her mom asked loudly, "Oh thank God that you're okay. Haven't you noticed that I've been trying to call you for like the last ten minutes?"

Lilly switched her phone from the left ear to the right ear. "Um, no. I'm sorry mom, it's just..." She sighed, and then she continued on, "It's just I had a lot on my mind."

"Joe hasn't called you back, huh?" Her mom knew her so well.

"Yeah." She paused, taking in the silence they had. "If he calls, will you tell me?"

"Of course Lils." Her mom's soothing voice calmed her down a bit.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Lilly snapped her phone shut, groaning in annoyance. Why couldn't Joe take a minute of his time and call her back?

She felt two hands cover her eyes. She grinned, she figured it was Joe. Once she removed the hands from her face, her smile disappeared quickly. It was Kevin. Not that she didn't love Kevin, it's just that she wanted to see her boyfriend who had mysteriously vanished.

"Hey Kev."

"Lilly."

Awkward silence.

"Heard anything from Joe?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head, looking down at the ground. "Well, um, there's some news. I don't think you want to hear it though."

"Tell me." Lilly demanded in a low snarl.

"Okay, okay. Don't look too happy." Kevin said sarcastially. "Joe... He got in a car crash."

Lilly stood there silently, tears filling her eyes. Kevin wrapped her in a hug, as she cried into his chest.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but there's something more."

Lilly wiped her eyes with her t-shirt sleeve. "I can take it."

"It's just that..." Kevin trailed off.

Suddenly, someone whispered in her ear, "April Fools."

Her eyes widened as she spun around seeing a grinning Joe.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, grabbing a huge rock and chasing Joe and Kevin around with it, as they were laughing so hard they both collasped to the ground, rolling on the grass.

_Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back  
But girl, you're three times a lady I'll ever have  
And you know, you know it's true  
This is a fight a refuse to lose_

_And I'll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
And I'll run  
This is where we both break free  
I'll bring you home, you home, you home_

**I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't know what to do. I will finish this, it's just that I'm not as inspired anymore.**


	36. Note

NOTE: I'm doing pretty well with 50. I'm halfway done with the next one.

BUT, I made a fiction press account. I already have a story up there.

It's called All for You, Daisy.

Summary of it: Daisy lives in a small orphanage in Joplin along with other unauthorized kids. When Daisy first arrived, she was there because her mother died in a car accident. Years later, when she's sixteen she learned people she thought she trusted, kept a secret.

Hopefully you guys will check it out and leave reviews for it. I would love it if you did.


End file.
